Sunlit Moon
by EmilyJane93
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn. Nessie has been alive for 4 years. Her body is about 15,and she is falling in love with Jake. Not to mention, Hybrids are suddenly appearing everywhere, and questions are being asked. What has Aro done?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**** obviously the characters in this story are not mine; they belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I'd also like to point out that I do not live in or have ever even visited the USA, and so I'm not completely familiar with the school systems, or slang words that you guys use and stuff. I'm also debating over whether to use 'mum' (as we spell it here) or 'mom'. I think I'll stick to mum although the Twilight series is American, no offence intended or anything. That's just the way I'm used to spelling it =] **

**And only the prologue is in Bella's point of view. The rest will be in Nessie's, maybe with a few chapters in Bella or possibly Jacob's point of view later on. I'm undecided. **

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Prologue**

_**Bella**_

My beautiful, little baby girl. Not a baby anymore, or even a really a girl anymore. She's much more a women than a girl, and knowing how close we are in age scares me.

When we thought about how fast Nessie would be growing up, we never realized that this would be part of it. Never imagined she would experiment with things in this way. Boys, parties, and who knows what else. I wrongly assumed that she would be just like me. Shy, reserved, not wanting to be in the limelight.

That's how we raised her, to be old-fashioned and modest. But I suppose that's how every mother tries to raise their child. And no matter what, every mother overdramatically believes that their daughter, or son, grows up too fast. For me and Edward, it is a tragic reality.

I feel sick when I go to wake her up in the morning, fearing that something will be different. Like I felt on the day of my eighteenth birthday, frantically searching the mirror for any wrinkle or grey hair or something to show my age. I suffered through that same panic every single morning, studying her precious face, long ago losing its childish roundness and innocent eyes.

I wanted to see her toothy grin again and hear her chiming, baby giggles and gurgles. Now all that I seemed to be hearing from her was the crying in her sleep and her restless dreams of the boy who didn't love her.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**This is just the beginning. I have a very long, complicated plot planned for this story haha. I already have the next few chapters typed out, I just need to edit them a bit. Tell me what you thought =]**


	2. Fighter

**Disclaimer: still not my characters =] this is my version of the 'fifth' book in the Twilight series. Which is not in progress by Stephenie Meyer, either. I'd just like to point that out, there is no real fifth book, and as the author herself has said there probably won't be one, at least not for a very long time. So this is what I'd like to happen. =] **

**This is also from Nessie's point of view, by the way. A quick summary:**

** A few months after the incident with the Volturi, Bella, Edward and Renesmee Carlie Cullen moved away from Forks. Nessie was still growing too quickly, and so before her presence in the Cullen's family became noticed by the town, they were forced to leave. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie all stayed where they were.

For three and a half years, Nessie was home schooled by Edward, learning how to play violin, piano and guitar, and learnt several different languages as well as the basic things learnt in school. Her growing eventually slowed, and she was able to start high school. She does not get to see Jacob anywhere near as much as she would like, and it has put a distance between them. There is a constant struggle between them, as Jacob can not see Nessie as anything more than a sister yet, but she loves him. To add to their struggles, hybrid babies just like Nessie have been appearing in unexpected places, with completely human families who seem to have no knowledge of the truth about these children. But when the Cullen's take action and speak to one of the mothers of the children, they make a starling discovery: they have come from an orphanage in Italy. Even more shocking, though, is what the Cullen's discover when they take a trip to the Volturi themselves, and uncover the horrific origin of these children, and what their purpose is.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The warm summer breeze brushed against my skin, swirling my hair around my face as I stretched out in the grass. I closed my eyes and

breathed in, letting a smile play on the corners of my lips.

There was nothing that made me feel freer than this; than closing my eyes and opening my mind. Not even running, flying past the trees and letting the world pass me by faster than humanly possible, gave me this feeling.

It was pretty much as peaceful as life could get.

It was moments like these, moments where I was completely alone in body and in mind that I _lived_ for. As much as my family meant to me, as much as I loved every single one of them, I wasn't like them.

I wasn't even like my future boyfriend/husband.

Both of us were half human, half 'mythical' creatures. Except for the fact that he was a werewolf, and I was a freaky vampire hybrid.

So really, we were supposed to be enemies. Only that part of it all was a bit screwed, because we were in love. Or at least, we were _meant_ to be.

According to dad, Jacob Black hadn't stopped seeing me as a little sister yet.

He was fully matured, and I still had a few more years, or months even, left to go so

there was no way he was going to become romantically involved with a little girl, I knew that much. Especially when in human years, that little girl was only four. Physically I was about fifteen, but I had only been alive for four years.

I knew how disturbing that factor was for Jacob, and sometimes it even freaked me out, so I wasn't going to go around pointing fingers.

Still, it stung a little knowing that he saw me as a child, no matter how much truth there was behind it.

My mum and dad were constantly reminding me that I needed to have patience, because he had gone through those years of patience with me and he deserved the same respect, although I couldn't fathom why he stopped being ready just when I _was_. Maybe he was never ready in the first place, maybe he was still learning too.

Ugh! It was all too confusing.

Was it too much to ask for a simple relationship when the rest of my life was so complicated?

Apparently so.

I felt something change in the air around me all of a sudden.

Straight away I had known what the change was, so I wasn't afraid. _He_ was here.

I could hear him, not even a few meters away. He was almost silent, but never quite silent enough to escape from me. I let his scent waft towards me, and I had to hold back a sigh of content. It wasn't the most pleasant of smells, but it suited me just fine.

I heard his light, padding steps, and knew he was trying to sneak up on me. I grinned wickedly and hissed, jumping up and racing towards him in a matter of milliseconds.

He was fast compared for his kind, I would give him that, but never as fast as me. I had my arms locked around his neck before he could even blink.

A growl rumbled out from deep in his chest, and I smiled, snuggling my face into him and loosening my grip so that it was more of an affectionate embrace rather than a headlock.

"Good afternoon," I grinned.

Although he was a wolf at the moment, I could tell by the look in his eyes that he didn't agree. His warm brown eyes seemed to harden slightly, and he let out a low, short bark.

I chuckled, and his eyes softened again immediately.

He whimpered a little and touched my forehead with his nose. My heart started to thump unevenly at his touch, even if he wasn't human.

"Mmm," I sighed, trying to sound casual, "will you phase for me?"

I hated asking him to phase, I hated asking him to do anything for me.

Because I knew that almost no matter what, he would do it.

And sure enough, he nodded his big head and wandered over towards the bushes. A few moments later he was back, with just a pair of cutoff jeans on.

His eyes were dark and unreadable, but I could tell he was holding back a smile.

"You look beautiful today," he murmured.

My heart spluttered again, and I let out a small giggle and twirled in my sundress.

"You gave me the impression I was beautiful everyday," I said flirtingly.

He smiled slightly.

"Of course you are," he assured me.

"Thanks," I laughed. I hadn't expected that answer.

Judging by his facial expression though, neither had he.

Jacob's brow creased, and he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

I let my laugh go on for the tiniest bit longer than necessary, so that I could think of something to ease to tension that had suddenly been created.

"So what made this afternoon so unpleasant for you?" I asked, carefully sitting back down on the soft earth.

He stayed standing.

"It was just a bit lonely, that's all," he said unwillingly.

"Oh," I blinked, "you should have come to see me sooner then."

There were a few moments of silence before he eventually replied,

"Maybe."

I frowned, deep in thought.

"What's up with you today? You aren't yourself." I said in confusion. His face actually darkened, and took on a pink-ish tinge. It took me a moment to realize he was _blushing_.

"Jake?" I stuck my bare foot out and kicked his shin gently.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about er, tonight," he coughed, his blush deepening.

"You mean our hunting trip," I corrected, and I felt my face light up.

I had been looking forward to this for _weeks_.

After me, mum and dad had moved away from Forks a few months after my birth, I had sunk into a mild depression. Being away from Jacob for more than a few days was uncomfortable for me still, but back when we had first moved it was heart breaking to be away for more than a few _hours_. My little soul couldn't take it.

So we had fallen into the habit of visiting every weekend. Eventually I got used to it, and after I started school not long back, some weeks we skipped visiting at all.

But two days ago we had come back to see him and the rest of our family after not seeing them for almost a month. I had talked to Jake on the phone though, and we agreed to go on a hunting trip together when we did come back, to make up for being apart for so long.

His uncomfortable cough pulled me out of my daydreams.

"Um…sorry, did you say something?" I shook my head quickly, trying to force the thoughts out.

"I asked if we could do it another time," he repeated flatly.

I felt my eyes widen in surprise. Well, that was unexpected.

"Why?" I demanded.

Jacob kneeled down on the grass in front of me, and I crossed my arms.

"Jake, I haven't seen you for so long and you're trying to cancel our plans?" I sighed.

His mouth pulled down at the corners.

"…Yes," he admitted, although he didn't sound that unhappy. He could've at least _tried_ to seem disappointed.

"Why?" I repeated. He stared at the ground for a minute, as though he were deep in concentration.

"It's just not a good time," he said carefully.

"It's _never_ a good time for you," I reminded him softly, tears stinging the backs of my eyes.

I winced, and regretted it when I realized he saw.

I stared at him for a millisecond, trying to decipher his thoughts. And then it hit me; it didn't take my fathers gift to know that he was lying.

"Would Leah happen to be part of this inconvenient time?" I wondered aloud. I glanced at Jacob from the corner of my eye, and saw that he bristled slightly.

"No," he answered dryly.

"Of course she's not," I murmured to myself, knowing full well that he was still lying.

"Why don't you like her?" Jacob turned accusing now, ignoring my last comment.

"For obvious reasons. She's a werewolf, I'm a vampire," I said smoothly. It was my turn to lie.

"You don't hate me," he pointed out.

"That's different."

"I don't see how."

"Maybe because Leah isn't destined to be my _soul_ mate," I said in exasperation.

I heard a low growl come from the back of Jacob's throat, and he closed his eyes.

"Regardless, I'm still a werewolf. If you're going to hate her, you should hate me, too."

"That's starting to sound quite appealing, you know."

He shrugged.

"Do you think it's easier for you if I hate you rather than love you?" I snarled, jumping up. It was like this every time we were with each other now. Maybe that's why I subconsciously stayed away from Forks for so long, because being with him was just so hard.

"Don't be ridiculous Renesmee. None of this _has_ ever been or _will_ ever be easy for me-"

I stopped listening. He only called me 'Renesmee' when he wanted me to feel childlike or inferior.

"-Well you're the one who is making it so complicated! Why do you have to be so stubborn and temperamental?"

"Well you're the one who made me this way," he muttered.

"You made yourself that way, you…you mutt!" I hissed.

His eyes narrowed, and I could read the words in them.

_At least I'm not a leech._

The sadness threatened to choke me.

"Why couldn't you have imprinted on Leah! You obviously care about her more than you care about me!" I burst into tears suddenly. They started streaming down my cheeks, and I turned in humiliation and bolted.

"Nessie come back!" I heard Jacob's voice ringing through the trees.

I wasn't going to stop for him though, I needed to calm down.

I willed my legs to go faster, and reached the house before I knew it. There were voices coming from inside.

I slammed the door open, causing it to splinter down the middle. Esme sighed.

"There goes another one."

My mum was sitting on the couch watching TV, with dad's arm around her. She scowled when she looked at the broken door.

"Nessie, apologize to Esme right this instant!"

My lip quivered, and my eyes continued to water. A sob escaped my lips.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Oh, sweetheart it's not that bad," Esme breezed over and patted me on the back.

"We needed a new front door anyway," she said simply.

"Ness something happened, didn't it?" Mum frowned.

"Yes, I broke the door," I whispered.

"Don't play dumb with me Nessie, I meant with Jacob."

How had she known I was with Jacob?

Then I saw her wrinkle her nose. Sigh. Why did she have to be so perceptive?

I glanced over at dad to see if he had invaded on my thoughts yet. I knew by the crease in his forehead he was trying to focus on something else, but it was obviously not working. He met my gaze with somber eyes.

"Uh, I might go have a shower…"

"Save that for later on, before you leave for the hunting trip," mum suggested with a raised eyebrow.

I knew this was a test.

"Alright", I said curtly, "I will."

She stood up.

"I want to talk to you upstairs. C'mon." She sighed.

I stared after her for a moment, debating over what I would tell her once we were upstairs. I was sure dad would tell her the truth if I didn't, so it was pointless lying, but I didn't want her to think badly of Jacob.

Eugh. Even after he was constantly hurting my feelings, I still wanted to defend him.

I followed mum up the stairs unwillingly.

It would be better to get it over and done with.

Once we got to my room, which was one of the old spare rooms, mum shut the door and sat on my bed.

"Tell me everything," she said quietly. I sucked in a deep breath.

"There isn't much to tell," I admitted. Which wasn't completely a lie, Jacob's and my fight had been short and fiery, as always. Not too much to it.

"It doesn't matter. Tell me _everything_," mum repeated emphatically.

"Me and Jake just had a fight," I said sadly.

"Oh honey I already guessed that," mum smiled weakly, "what about?"

I took a deep breath, trying to steady my raging teen hormones. The hurt was crashing against my emotional barriers quite forcefully, trying to break me.

"He doesn't love me," my voice broke. I wiped my eyes fiercely as a few tears escaped.

I glanced up dejectedly to my mother's face. It had a look of understanding on it.

"I know you're anxious to fall in love, but please, try not to worry about it so much? You have a fantastic life to live, and there is plenty of time for love later on. Jacob isn't going anywhere, and neither are you." She kissed my head.

"But what if he loves Leah?" I murmured.

"What!" She exclaimed. Her golden eyes went wide in surprise.

"I know it sounds silly, but what if he got tired of waiting for me? And he's fallen in love with someone else?" I started to feel a bit hysterical then. "And I _am_ part vampire, and I probably smell awful to him! And she would smell nice and normal, and they know each others thoughts and they are so connected…"

"Ness! Nessie shhhh," mum chuckled softly.

"He could never love someone else. He imprinted on you and you alone, you two are perfect for each other. Leah…Leah is just a pack member. Nothing else," she assured me.

I felt no better though, because even though her words were sincere enough, I could see deep in her eyes that she, too, was wondering if there was any way around the imprinting.

It was only there for an instant, but it was enough to plant that seed of fear in my heart. Fear that the bond between me and Jacob could be broken.

"Lets go do something fun until it's time for you to get ready, okay? How about…we go buy some new clothes for the trip?" Mum suggested quickly, with a slight cringe.

"Uh…okay," I said slowly, "sure. But I don't know if there still is a trip…"

"Well if there's not, we can go out and see a movie or something tonight, you, me, Esme, Alice and Rose. Okay?" She smiled.

"We won't be going to the movies!" I heard Alice call sadly from downstairs.

Mum smiled.

"I guess that means your trip is still on."

_______________________________________________________________________


	3. The Baby

**Disclaimer: I think we all know the drill.**

**Chapter 2: The Baby**

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

"This is so stupid!" I groaned as mum pushed me into the shower. I was in a bathing suit, and she had the sleeves of her jumper pushed up so that she could wash my hair for me.

"Stop complaining," mum laughed as she squirted the yellowy liquid into her palms, and then finger combed it through my long, soaking waves.

"You don't like having this done any more than I do, so I don't see why you're so eager," I grumbled.

"Because you need to look decent for when Jake comes to pick you up," she frowned slightly. I folded my arms crossly, not in the mood for this pampering. Usually I would appreciate it, but I was too nervous about going away with him for so long.

"I'm sure he won't notice either way," I told her as she scrubbed away.

Mum opened her mouth to speak, but Alice's loud, chirpy voice interrupted.

"Can I come in?" She demanded from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yes!" I called with a sigh. The door flung open and Alice danced in, her arms piled high with clothes, and on top of the clothes were stacks of makeup cases.

I felt my jaw drop, and heard mum groan in sympathy for me.

"Hurry up with her hair so I can get started. We only have half an hour left!" Alice cried in horror.

I laughed and within a few more minutes, I was done in the shower. Rosalie came in to help powder and cream every part of my body, and apply makeup and blow-dry my hair and whatnot.

Between the three of them, I managed to turn out half decent with five minutes left to spare. My hair was shimmering and perfectly waved, my eyes were dark and almost…well, sexy with eyeliner and eye shadow, and my lips and cheeks were a pretty pink colour. My outfit was elegant, but still casual enough for hunting. Mum had packed the rest of my clothes for me, because she hadn't trusted Alice enough to do it, and she knew more than I did what I would need.

I turned around to head down the stairs, and realized they were all looking at me.

Mum stared more than the others, and I suddenly felt nervous. I tugged on the edge of my dress.

"Does it look okay?"

She smiled.

"It's fine, honey," she answered, kissing my head lightly.

As soon as she finished her sentence, I heard the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway.

I was surprised by the sudden warmth that flooded through me, and I raced downstairs and flew out the door past the face of my unwilling dad. I caught a glimpse of him rolling his eyes, but didn't stop until I got to Jake's car. He was leaning against it, waiting for me.

"Nessie…" even in the dark, I knew he was smiling. It wasn't even my superhuman sight that gave it away, it was just simply the way he said my name.

I threw my arms around his neck and snuggled into him. His deep, throaty chuckle made my heart swell.

"Hey Jake," I mumbled softly. His warm arms wrapped around my waist and I felt his hand rubbing circles on my back.

"Are you ready to go?" He was laughing again.

"Mhmm," I sighed contently.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat, though, and I jumped back from Jacob's embrace.

Dad was standing on the porch with an eyebrow raised and his arm around mum's shoulder. Emmett was peeking around from behind them.

"Save it please, guys. You'll have plenty of time for the romance when you're away from us. No one wants to see this," he snorted.

I glanced up at Jake quickly and saw his suddenly livid expression.

"Uh, I'll just grab my bag," I said quickly, and darted to mum's side. She smiled and held it out for me, giving me a short hug beforehand.

"Have fun, honey. We'll see you sometime next week," she rolled her eyes playfully.

I laughed, and then hugged dad.

"Bye daddy," I murmured.

"Have fun, beautiful," he replied softly, and kissed my cheek.

"I will," I smiled, and then waved to them all and hurried to Jake's car. I closed the door behind me eagerly, but I knew Jake was going to talk to mum for a little while before we left, so I sat and waited.

It didn't take long, and as soon as he jumped in the drivers seat I felt my heart kick up the speed a notch.

He started up the car and I rolled down the window to wave to mum and dad. They waved back, smiling, and then they were out of sight.

I heard Jacob snort.

I glanced at him sideways.

"Something funny?"

"Nope," he grinned.

I ignored him, and turned to look out the window. The dark night zipped past, but I could still make out every tiny detail of each individual leaf and tree. Little animals scurried through the underbrush, and crawled through the branches.

It started to rain a few minutes after, and I unbuckled my seatbelt so that I could lean out the window and let the droplets fall on my face.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked in bewilderment.

I opened my mouth to catch the water.

"It's raining." I said simply. I heard Jake sigh, and he stopped the car on the side of the road. I dropped back into my seat and turned to look at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"It's raining." Jake said sarcastically. He opened his door and jumped out, slamming it behind him. He was at the passenger door then, my door, and opened it for me.

"C'mon, let's go," he grabbed my hand and pulled me gently out of the car.

"We're going running?"

He nodded.

"But I want to ride in the Mercedes," I contradicted. As much as I enjoyed the rain, I knew I would enjoy riding in the car with Jacob more.

The sooner we got to wherever we were going, the better.

"Nessie, I'm trying to be a good older brother by being spontaneous and fun. You're mum says I don't let you have enough fun, so don't ruin this for me," he grinned.

I flinched at his words. _Older brother._

"I don't care if you're spontaneous and fun or not, I just want to hurry up and get to wherever we're staying," I snapped. I suddenly didn't want to talk to Jacob.

His face fell.

"Oh…kay? Sorry," he mumbled, and went back around and got in the car.

I didn't say anything after that, and neither did he. He seemed to have picked up on my frustration about the older brother comment.

I wasn't sure how long we drove in silence for, but at about 11.30pm Jake turned onto a small dirt track and drove for another forty-five minutes or so. We were off the track for most of that, and ended up parking in a clearing surrounded by thick forest and a few large boulders. A creek ran nearby.

"Do you want me to set up the tent or would you prefer to sleep in the car?" Jake asked.

"I…I'm not sure," I yawned.

"Stay here, I'll set up the tent," he replied quickly, he had an almost anxious look on his face. Within a minute, he was back, and he scooped me out of the car and cradled me against his chest.

"I _can_ walk you know," I murmured.

I didn't really want to, though, mostly I just wanted to stay in his arms.

"I know. But you're tired, so I'm more than happy to help," he smiled, and crouched down to go into the tent. His strength surprised me, especially when he managed to hold me with one arm to do up the tent zipper.

I glanced around, and realized that there was only one sleeping bag. I let out a little gasp.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah…just cold," I lied quickly.

He bent over and somehow was able to slide me into the sleeping bag. It was fairly big, a double I was guessing, and my breath caught as I realized he was actually planning on sharing with me. It was what I had hoped for, but my pessimistic side told me he didn't need one so he would sleep on the tent floor.

"Make room," Jake laughed lightly, and wriggled in next to me. I was automatically pushed up against his chest, and I sighed. He was so soft, and warm and comfortable.

His wound his arms around me and held me tight, and started humming lowly in my ear.

It didn't take me long to drift into a light sleep. It was so light, that while I wasn't fully conscious, I could still faintly hear Jacob's humming.

"Nessie," he murmured softly. He was trying to talk to me!

I begged my lips to move, to ask him '_yes'_?

His voice was so gentle and kind. I liked him when he was in his softer moods, they were so rare, and I was barely conscious enough to enjoy it.

"You're so beautiful when you sleep," he whispered, and I was vaguely aware of his fingertips brushing along my cheekbones, "a few more years, and I'll get to be with you the way I want to."

My heart jumped.

_Why a few more years?_ I wanted to ask. _Why not now?_

"I hate hurting you. I know you want to fight this", he sighed, "I know you want it all to be right here, right now. And not very long back, I would have wanted that too. But you've got to understand it can't be like that! There are so many reasons that we can't be together…I can't rush this Nessie. I know you're ready to grow up, but _I'm _not ready for you to grow up."

He sighed again, this time, I felt a wet droplet hit my face. He was crying!

_Please, don't cry. _

"You've gotta leave Nessie, or I'm going to go crazy…" he sounded so far away now.

_I don't want to leave; I want to stay in Forks for a while. I'll miss you. Every time I see you, it gets harder for me to go again. _

His voice was gone, I was so far away, and then suddenly my eyes were open.

His warm hands gripped me at my waist, and slid down to my hips, tracing the contours of my body. One hand gently moved under my shirt, and lightly ran over my stomach. His eyes were dark, and filled with lust.

"You…changed your mind?" I asked, bewildered.

He nodded sharply.

My heart was drumming.

"B-but I'm so young? And what would my dad think?" I stammered.

My breath was coming in quick, short gasps, and his firm lips hovered above mine, parted slightly.

"It doesn't matter…"

And then I opened my eyes for the second time. It was dark still, and I glanced down at the glowing screen of my watch. 4.03am.

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter." Jacob continued chanting outside.

I sat up slowly, still in my clothes, and leaned forward to unzip the tent. My dream had left me rather disoriented. I couldn't remember what was real and what my mind had come up with.

Jacob was pacing, his brow furrowed.

"It doesn't matter!" He groaned.

"What doesn't matter?" I asked curiously.

Jacob jumped.

"Oh. Err nothing," he scratched his head. Terrible liar.

"Ok. So why are you up so early?" I yawned, rubbing my eyes.

"Couldn't sleep," he admitted. I laughed, and he looked at me questioningly, smiling.

"Was poor little Jakey having a nightmare?" I teased.

He laughed.

"You guessed it," his laughter died off, and he looked thoughtful.

"What?" I asked lightly.

"Actually, I was having a really good dream. Too good," he looked down at the dirt, kicking it with his bare feet. A smile was playing on his lips again.

I looked around outside. It was still fairly dark, and there was a light breeze ruffling the grass.

I searched for the rights words to reply.

"Can I know?" I asked.

"No", Jake said, his brow furrowing again.

"Oh."

I shuffled myself so I was back inside the tent, and lay down.

"I just can't remember it very well, that's all," Jacob called.

"Ok," I muttered.

Over to one side of the tent was a suitcase; I crawled over to it and pulled out a fresh pair of jeans, and one of my older shirts. I didn't bother with shoes, they were an unnecessary item used as a prop for the humans.

I leaped out of the tent.

"Where are you going?" Jacob demanded.

"Hunting. That's what we're here for," I called as I bounded forward. I sprung down into a crouch on the riverbank, and gently laid the palm of my hand on the surface of the water. I could feel the vibrations made by lapping tongues further upstream.

Jacob came and stood beside me; his shirt was gone.

"What are they?" He asked.

I sniffed the air.

"Probably just deer. Let's go further downstream, we might find something more interesting." My body tensed with excitement, I could feel my muscles tightening.

I was about to stand when Jacob's hot hand came down heavily on my shoulder. I flinched from the heat.

"I would prefer it if we just stuck to the basics today," he said firmly. Glancing up at his face, I knew there was no point in arguing this.

Although I really, really wanted to.

"Define 'basics'," I scowled.

"Let's just go hunt the deer, okay?"

"You can't be serious?" I said, shocked. I could hunt deer anytime! I wanted something big and brutal.

"I'm not a child," I pointed out.

Jacob nodded.

"You're right; four years old. You're a toddler."

"I'm fifteen," I hissed.

"You're _body_ is fifteen!"

I growled, and lowered myself closer to the ground, crouching.

"I know you want to be grown up but you're just a baby!"

I crouched even lower, and let out a ripping snarl.

"Watch and learn, and you'll see what this baby can do!"

I shot forward, my eyes blazing. I inhaled deeply when I was closer to the deer, and the sweet smell of their blood filled my lungs.

I was consumed.

I was about twenty meters from the deer when one noticed me. There was a young one beside her, and I instinctively looked for another deer to satisfy my thirst. I would not take a mother from her child, or vice versa. The mother shot of into the trees, baby following, and the rest of the herd scattered too. I searched for the weakest of the group.

A small deer with dull fur and a limp in its back leg was stumbling to escape. I darted forward and snapped its neck instantly. The bone jutted out of the ripped skin, blood flowing like a river around it. I pressed my lips over the place where the skin was broken, and let the hot, sticky blood leak onto my tongue and down my throat.

The warmth of it heated my insides, and I shuddered in pleasure.

When the deer was completely drained of blood, I threw the body into the air and kicked it as hard as I could. The limp carcass flew through the air about thirty meters, and crashed against a tree. I heard the snapping and crunching of the dead deer's bones, and turned to face Jacob with dark eyes.

"Babies don't do this kind of thing,"

"Yes they do. They throw temper tantrums," he rolled his eyes.

I leaped to a tall, thick tree and wrapped my arms around it, never breaking eye contact with Jacob. With a strong heave upwards, the tree uprooted and with a few loud rips and cracks was fully out of the ground. I spun it above my head a few times, still with my eyes on Jacob. I threw it to him effortlessly, and he ducked as it sailed over his head.

When he met my gaze again, he was glaring.

"Why are you doing this?"

I ran towards another tree, jumped onto a small knob prodding out the side of it, and kicked off, propelling myself up to the next branch. I hung off it, then pushed myself up onto it so I was standing.

"What are you trying to prove, Nessie? That you're big and strong? So you must be an adult?" He sounded so serious.

I _hated_ this so much! Every time he was with my mother, he was so playful and childish. And with me he acted like he was so grown up. He was worse than my own father.

"That depends, is it working?" I grinned cheekily, and somersaulted off the branch.

The corner of Jake's mouth twitched.

"This is the natural path my life is taking, Jake. So what if I'm trying to be an adult and a kid at the same time? That's just how I am, I'm both. And I'd really, really like for you to accept me as both, instead of trying to force me back down to being a kid," I said solemnly.

He stared at me, and I could see the conflict in his eyes.

"I'm willing to think this through. But for this hunting trip, I just want you to stay my little sister, okay?" He groaned.

I nodded and smiled.

"Hmm. Okay, for now," I laughed. My laugh got cut short, though, when I caught the scent of more deer across the river. I grinned wickedly, and crouched again, bunching and unbunching my muscles.

In a matter of seconds Jacob was in wolf form right beside me, his now huge eyes flashing in excitement.

I snarled, and grinned.

"Now it's time for dessert!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**That's it for this chapter. Please review guys, I'd love to know what you think. **


	4. Roses

**Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to be, aside from Renesmee's friends. I am trying to keep everyone as in character as possible, but its not always so easy haha. **

It was our third night out. So far we had only come across deer and a few mountain lions. And I had absolutely no clue where we were.

I sat watching the glowing embers of the fire, soaking up the warmth. Jacob had insisted a fire wasn't necessary, that he was more than able to keep us warm, but I wanted a fire. It was pretty to watch.

"Please don't get too close," Jacob begged, leaning forward with his hand outstretched toward me.

"I'm _fine_," I stressed.

"You won't be fine when you're burnt to a cinder," he huffed.

I rolled my eyes.

"I think I'm more than capable of depending myself against the itty bitty flame," I teased.

"Fine, don't come running to me when you're a walking marshmallow then," he chuckled.

"Like I said, I can look after myself," I laughed with him. I dug up a small lump of dirt and threw it at him playfully.

"It's weird, but I find it hard to believe that for some reason," he caught the lump easily and grinned. He closed his fist tightly, his tendons bulging under the skin. The wad of dirt crumpled to dust.

I stared into his eyes, so bright and full of enthusiasm for life. The flames of the fire danced in them, and he smiled. His chocolate skin looked even darker in the night, and I studied his face closely. He still had his teenaged face, underneath the thick black stubble, and shoulder length hair.

He was still handsome, even if he looked like a thirty year old man. I cringed at that thought. A fifteen year old girl and a thirty year old. Charming, simply charming.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a grin.

"You need to shave, and cut your hair. You look so _old_," I dragged out the word 'old'.

He pouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

I laughed and threw another wad of dirt.

He dodged it, and reached into the pocket of his dirty, torn jeans. When his hand came back out he was holding a small pocket knife. It looked new; the blade glinted like diamond.

"Want to cut my hair for me?" He grinned, holding the knife out, handle first.

"I think you should wait to get it done professionally," I wrinkled my nose.

"You have a terrible self esteem. You don't consider yourself professional?" He scooted around to sit next to me, and punched me on the shoulder playfully.

"Not at hairdressing," I punched him back.

Then all of a sudden, he threw himself on top of me.

"Jake!" I squealed. He laughed, and tried to pin my arms behind my back. I threw him off with only a slight struggle.

He ran into the bushes, and a minute later burst out again as a big russet wolf. He growled, and leaped back onto me. I wriggled out from under him again, and leaped onto his back, putting him in a headlock.

"You can never surprise me, Jacob Black. You'll never win," I chuckled.

He howled, and threw himself down on his side, and rolled so I was crushed under him.

I groaned.

"Get off, fatty," I shoved him off.

He really was rather heavy.

I put my hand on his big furry face and let that thought flow through.

_Fatty._

He barked out a laugh, and I heaved. Once he was off, I stood up and brushed the dirt of my clothes. There was a rippling of thunder then, and I sighed.

And then I heard a shrill beeping coming from the bushes. I danced over and found Jacob's pants buried in the shrub, and his mobile phone was ringing.

I pulled it out and looked at the caller I.D.

"Hey mum!" I answered chirpily. I saw Jacob's eyes narrow. He was frowning.

"Hi sweetheart, are you having a good time?" Mum asked.

I smiled when I heard her voice. I missed her.

"Sure am. Jake's been taking good care of me," I assured her.

"I'm sure he has," she laughed.

I winked at Jacob, and he rolled his eyes and barked once.

"So why'd you call, mum?" I asked curiously.

There was a pause on the other end.

"Well Alice just wanted me to warn you that you'll be having a visitor very, very soon. As in the next few minutes soon. Sorry for the late notice," she added.

"Who's the visitor?" I frowned deeply.

Jacob was staring at me with wide eyes, and then ran over to me and picked up his jeans, and continued further into the forest.

"Oh it's no one to be worried about, and as far as Alice can see nothing will go wrong at all, she just wanted me to let you know-"

I stopped listening though. Jacob was back in human form, and was throwing my clothes straight into the back of the car, without even bothering to see where he was throwing them. They were strewn all over the place. In another blink the tent was down and stuffed in the back, too.

"Jake what are you doing!" I hissed, trying to cover the phone.

"We're leaving," he muttered, and scooped me up.

"Jake!" I squeaked. He sat me in the passenger seat and quickly went around to his side and jumped in. He didn't bother with the seatbelt.

I put the phone back to my ear.

"You there mum?"

"Yes. Put Jake on."

Without another word I handed the phone to him.

"Who?"

I faintly heard '_Nahuel'. _

"Oh why are we leaving? I want to see him," I scowled at Jacob.

"We'll be home in a few hours. Bye Bells." He snapped the phone shut.

"And why are we leaving exactly?" I demanded.

"Because _Nahuel_ is coming," he sneered.

"I heard that. But why does that mean we have to leave?"

"I do not want to see him."

The tone of Jacob's voice suggested that I shouldn't press the matter.

We drove home in almost utter silence. I made a halfhearted attempt at a game of I-Spy, but Jacob seemed almost as unenthusiastic about playing as I did.

And so that abruptly put a close to any further conversation on the trip.

When we pulled in the driveway at home, mum and dad and Alice were all standing on the front porch, all of their mouths pulled down at the corners.

I opened the door and leaped out gracefully.

"What's wrong?" I demanded. I was in front of my mother instantly, my palms pressed against her cheeks. I let the million questions flow from my mind to hers, and also the memories of the trip.

"Nahuel just wants to see how you're…developing," mum scowled. I glanced over at Jacob quickly.

"What?" He asked quietly, his face composed.

I cringed. I knew Jacob too well. This was just the calm before the storm.

"_Nahuel_plans on coming and sweeping Renesmee off her feet when she's fully grown, and taking her away and marrying her," my dad spat. His black eyes flashed angrily. Jacob remained fairly calm.

"Well, I will be personally preventing that from happening."

"It's an interesting thought though," I mused. I was teasing him, just a little. Mum frowned at me.

"Enthralling, I'm sure," Jake grumbled. "Cya guys. Hope you had fun, Renesmee."

I flinched.

"My name is Nessie," I corrected, but he was already back in the car.

Mum put her arm around my shoulder, and used the other to wave goodbye to Jake.

Once he was gone, she turned and gave me a sour look.

"I don't like what you do to him, Nessie."

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

I heard dad chuckle quietly.

Her frown appeared to deepen, if that was possible.

"Toying with his mind. It won't make him love you." I winced at her words. They stung, but I tried not to let her see that. Of course, being my mother, she did.

"The truth hurts honey," her eyes were soft, "but you can't do this. Be patient."

I grunted, and stomped back into the house. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the floor in front of the television, watching the news.

Neither of them looked away, and neither of them spoke. They knew better than to pry.

I walked up to my room and shut the door behind me. Two envelopes were sitting on my pillow, and I smiled. I knew they would be from my two best friends in the world, Tristan and Erin. My anger disappeared as I opened Tristan's letter.

_**Dear Nessie...**_

_**I miss you! Erin is driving me nuts haha. but shhh, don't tell her I told you. She might hurt me :0**_

_**How are your grandparents? I hope for your sake they aren't the smelly, ancient type like my grandparents. Erin told me you had aunts and uncles there too, though, so hopefully you've got cousins there too, y'know to save you from the old folk. I'm babbling sorry haha, how are you!? Are you having a good time? Write back A.S.A.P! miss you! Love lots,**_

_**Tristan x**_

I felt tears well in my eyes.. Tristan was a great friend. He was forever faithful and loyal, and he was so easy to talk to. Just as I reached for the other letter my phone buzzed.

The message was from Alice.

**_I know you don't want to be disturbed, but I'd just like to tell you that our futures just disappeared so I'm guessing that Jacob is coming back. If you don't want to see him I'd be more than happy to take a run with you._**

I sighed. I didn't want to see him again, so I started texting Alice saying that I would take her up on the offer. Before I could send it though, it buzzed again. I backspaced my message and read the new one.

**_Never mind, the future came back. He's very indecisive._**

I put the phone on my desk after that, and decided that it would be a good idea to go to sleep.

When I woke the next morning there were a bunch of roses lying on the pillow next to me. I didn't need to read the little tag that came with them to know who it was from. Taking off the clothes I had fallen asleep in the previous night, I quickly changed into some tastefully faded jeans and a white tank top. I went over to peer out my window, trying to judge what the weather was like, not that it affected me very much. But normal people might have noticed if I was wearing jeans on a sunny day. But of course, black thunderclouds rolled overhead, threatening to break open and bucket down rain at any moment.

I sighed, and yanked on a waterproof black coat. I decided that my little flat shoes would be a mistake, and so instead I opted for the black gumboots shoved up in the corner of my closet. I snatched a handbag off one of the shelves, and tossed my purse and cell phone in, along with a little notebook and a tin of lead pencils for sketching. I reached for the Chanel sunglasses Alice had supplied me with, but decided against it. They seemed rather unnecessary.

I knew that Alice wouldn't approve of my attire, so I tried to shoot straight past her and out the pretty new front door, but she was in front of me in an instant.

"Stop. Right. There." She growled, arms flung out as though she were shielding the door.

Guilt washed through me, and a tinge of embarrassment.

Alice looked me up and down, and frowned.

"You have better taste than your mother, I'll admit, but I thought I raised you better than this," she shook her head in mock horror.

"It's only Forks," I tried to defend myself, "no one will think twice if I walk down the street in sweat pants!"

"I don't care if you're in Hollywood or deserted in Madagascar! No relative of mine will dress like this," she wrinkled her nose and motioned to my boots.

"Alice-" I tried to plead.

"Nope, I won't here it. Upstairs, right now," she ordered.

I grumbled the whole way back up, very unenthused. Normally I didn't complain too much when Alice helped me out, but that was usually when she was sending me the latest off-the-runaway clothes for me to flaunt around in front of everyone at school. In Forks, fashion was the least of my priorities.

Alice yanked off my coat, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Hmm. Yes, I can see this working. She pulled out a wide, tan colored belt with a gold buckle. The belt itself seemed to be made up of strands of leather woven together. She wrapped it right under my boobs, and buckled it up in less than two seconds. Next, she reached down and deftly unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, pulling them down leaving me bare in my underpants.

"Al-ice!" I moaned, blushing and burying my face in my hands. In a few more seconds I was in jeans again, a slighter darker pair, that were a tight, skinny-leg style. Alice continued digging through my wardrobe, and flung a pair of strappy brown and gold heels at me, which I quickly put on.

Along with that, she fished out another coat, one that matched my shoes and belt, and I slipped my arms through the sleeves.

Alice grinned winningly.

"There, it's perfect. You now have permission to leave the house."

"Thanks. Is my mum here?" I wondered aloud, straining to here the sound of her melodic voice or feathery footsteps.

"Nope. She and Edward went hunting. They said they won't going to be long, though," she tacked on at the end, noticing my expression. "I could give you a lift to La Push if you like?"

"Oh, I'm not going to see Jacob," I said with a hint of annoyance. The flowers had been beautiful, but they hadn't changed a thing about the stance of our relationship. They were more like pity flowers.

As in, I'm sorry, but I don't love you. No hard feelings, right?

Then there was always the charming line of 'we can still be friends. Having the love of your life tell you that, I imagined, would be similar to a pet dying and your mum saying you could still keep it. I refused for Jacob to be my dead dog.

I winced at the sick joke in that.

"So where are you going to get all dressed up for?" Alice asked, perplexed.

"I didn't dress myself up, remember?" I laughed. "But honestly, I'm not sure. I haven't thought about where I'm going."

"Shopping?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Uh, no. I'll just wander around Forks for a while. I'll see you later." I smiled, waving.

I fled down the stairs and out of the house as fast as I could, before Alice could catch me and force me into a shopping trip.

But the forest reeked of a deep, musky scent. And it was only very, very fresh.

Instantly I felt my lip curl back into a feral snarl.

"Such a drama queen," he emerged almost out of nowhere, rolling his eyes. There had just been an endless expanse of mossy green, and then as tall and brown as a tree trunk he was suddenly just there.

I stiffened, and snarled again.

"Nessie, relax. What are you achieving by growling at me hmm?" He raised an eyebrow.

I sighed, and I did relax.

"Sorry. But what are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I wanted to stop this ridiculous fighting we've been doing," he scowled, but not at me, "it's leaving me feeling like crap all the time, Ness. I'm sick of hurting you," his tone was softer then.

I could feel my heart melting in my chest. His brown eyes were so gentle, filled with so much compassion.

"I'm sorry too. I…know I shouldn't try to make you jealous to get you to want me, I just don't know how…" I sighed. He had his big, warm arms around me then, and I snuggled into them.

"You don't need to know how. But understand that there are different stages to the imprinting. It feels like I'm stuck between the friendship and brotherly stages," he shook his head.

I considered that for a minute. Which would I rather?

"I have a need to protect you, but to make you happy, to do fun things with you, but I'm slowly realizing that I just can't see you as a little sister anymore. I can't deny the fact that my desire to be with you is more than sibling bonding. I want you in my life. Not just me in yours, but I want you in mine," there was confusion, anguish in his voice.

I felt sparks of hope flying off me, not sure how far he was going to take this. He pulled his face back slightly, so he was staring straight into my eyes.

My throat tightened, my heart constricted, and I closed the tiny space between us and pressed my lips to his. He didn't pull away, but he didn't continue the kiss, either. He seemed slightly surprised, and I smiled a little.

"That's just a thank you for the flowers," I blushed. He raised his eyebrows.

"The roses," I prodded.

"What roses?"

"The ones you left on my pillow…" I trailed off. If they weren't from Jacob, then who?

I gasped.

Someone would have realized, wouldn't they? Would have smelt him, heard him…but they probably figured that because Alice couldn't see him it was just Jacob…

"You didn't leave the flowers," I groaned.

Nahuel.


	5. Temptation

**Disclaimer:None of the characters belong to me aside from Nessie's school friends and teachers who are appearing in the next chapter, and the Volvo does not belong to me either. **

**Thank you to: balletlover, Crystalcullen3, and elli for your reviews =] they are all very much appreciated. **

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I sat in the back seat of dad's car, my arms folded stubbornly and my headphones plugged in. I rested my head against the cool glass, watching the passing greenery. We were almost in La Push now. After Jacob had furiously complained about Nahuel's 'present' mum, dad and Billy had all agreed that I would stay at the Black's house until we decided to go back home. My bags were stuffed in the back of the car, and Jacob had set up a bedroom in his garage for me. His car was living unsheltered in the driveway for the time being.

Eventually we pulled up at the house, and I immediately unclicked my seatbelt. Nervous excitement started bubbling up, and I scanned over the place that would be my home for the next few days. Instantly I noticed Jacob's rabbit was missing. My heart dropped.

"Where is Jake?" I asked dad. He shrugged.

"I don't know. Not here, obviously. Billy is though."

I opened the car door and jumped out, closing it hard behind me. A few moments later the front door opened and Sue Clearwater wheeled Billy out. He looked surprised and slightly confused when he saw us.

I glanced at dad's face at the same time he looked over at me warily.

"Jake forgot you were coming today. He's out with…friends," he murmured.

"I am so sorry. I completely forgot!" Billy rumbled.

"Should we come back later?" Mum asked, frowning.

"No, no, it's fine. Come straight through to the garage, it's all set up for Ness…" Sue wheeled him down then.

"Are you sure?" Mum asked uncertainly, but dad flipped open the boot of the car and pulled out my suitcase.

"Of course. Nessie, you know your way around, if there's anything you need give me a yell. Would you two like to come in?" Billy directed the last part at my parents.

I picked up my suitcase and carried it over to the garage, and dad politely decline Billy's offer. I tuned out to the rest of the chatter once I was in the garage.

Although it seemed rude to even call it that.

A double bed was up in the far corner of the room, and a television was mounted on the wall. There was a closet as well as a desk and computer, and the floor had been carpeted. It was beautiful.

I ran my hand over the thick, soft quilt. It was brown and green, very woodsy, homey colors, and I noticed there was a stuffed toy wolf sitting on the pillow. I grinned at that; he was very thorough. Flopping onto the bed, I studied the ceiling, picking out all the cracks and blemishes with my oversensitive eyes. The sound of dad's Volvo pulling out of the driveway interrupted my studious endeavor. I wanted to run out and say goodbye, but I knew they wouldn't be far away.

If I needed her, mom would be here in an instant.

I didn't know when Jacob would be home, so I decided to unpack my suitcase. I hung my clothes in the wardrobe, taking my time, and then settled down in front of the computer. After about an hour on Myspace I heard throaty laughter from outside, and so I deftly shut the computer down. I stood on the bed and looked out the small glass window, searching for who I knew the sound had come from. Jacob was there, but he wasn't alone. My heart dropped to my feet when I saw Leah walking beside him, both their faces so relaxed and their laughter so carefree. My eyes locked on her, the way her eyes lit up when she looked at him, the way he smiled just a little too wide when she did, the way her arm swung closer to him when she walked.

My throat constricted, and tears started welling in my eyes. Then I heard the conversation.

"You should probably stay away for a few days, by the way. Nessie is staying with us until they go back home," Jake touched her arm. I watched Leah's face as it crumpled into a scowl.

"Why is she staying here?" She asked gruffly.

"Bella is worried Nahuel's gunna try something," he shrugged.

A wave of anger washed through me. I knew for a fact it was Jacob who had been worried, not my parents.

"So what if he does? Let the two freaks be together," she scoffed. She pulled her shoulder length hair back into a ponytail, and Jacob cringed.

"She's not a freak, Lee," he said in a quieter voice.

I jumped off the bed and went and opened the garage door then. I heard Jake suck in a breath. His dark brown eyes were wide.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, bewildered.

"I'm staying with you guys for a few days. You were obviously too preoccupied to remember I was coming today," I rolled my eyes. Leah's lips curled back into a snarl.

A hiss slipped through my lips.

"Leah you should probably go now," Jake glanced at her warily as her hands started to shake. Her eyes narrowed and she shook her head angrily, then turned and fled into the forest without another word.

I opened my mouth to speak but Jacob's big hand clamped over it.

"She can still hear you. Not a word."

"Well me being here didn't stop her from calling me a freak," I mumbled against his rough palm.

"We didn't know you were here," he pointed out, dropping his hand. His forehead was creased.

"That only makes it worse. Backstabber," I glared, the hurt tingeing my voice.

"She's my friend too Nessie, and my pack member. You should show her some respect."

I laughed bitterly.

"Where's my respect!? Of all the people who had to imprint on me, why'd it have to be you? No wonder my mother never loved you," I said cuttingly.

Jacob flinched, and put his hands tenderly on either side of my face.

"Please, I don't want to fight with you. Your here so I can protect you and that's hard to do when you're angry with me," he said very softly.

"Oh, I heard I was here because Bella is worried Nahuel might try something," I repeated his own words scathingly.

"I'm sorry; I said it because I don't want to cause an argument. You know she still hates vampires and I'm trying to make the situation with you as calm as possible."

"By making sure there's no situation between us at all?" I asked. My anger was fading. I supposed I could see his reasoning.

"Nessie please try to understand, not now. It's wrong, you're too young," he pleaded with me, the begging in his voice unbridled. I could see in his eyes though, I knew in the pit of my stomach and the bottom of my heart that he wanted it too.

It made me think back to the stories mum had told me of her and dad, when they first met and the story of their love. Mum always told me how much she wanted him, and how insignificant she had felt in comparison to him. Like it seemed impossible that he could love her, ordinary her. Dad always described the beauty he saw in her though, and how hard it had been time after time to deny her what she wanted. Like making her one of them, or one of us I suppose.

With a start I remembered something else dad had said to me.

But if I had've given in to her back in the beginning, so much wouldn't have happened. There would be no pact with the wolves after the fight with the newborns, you wouldn't have been born, and we'd have had no knowledge that creatures as special as you could ever have existed. And Jacob would probably still be longing after your mother.

Being with Jacob now would change the future. If I waited a few years, stayed friends with him and then became romantically involved, who knows what good things could happen. Maybe he has reasons for not wanting it now.

But those reasons weren't acceptable.

I looked up into his dark, pleading eyes with confidence and passion.

"I love you, Jake. Not as a brother and not as a friend. I love you as the person I want to fall asleep every night with and wake up every morning with," his hands were still on my face, and I reached up and held them, moving them to my waist. I had to cup my hands behind Jake's head and pull it down to my level, and then I kissed him. Not like my kiss the previous day, a real kiss. But Jake wasn't like my father had been in all the stories my parents had told me. Jake was a hot blooded teenaged boy.

A hot blooded teenaged boy who really didn't want to wait as much as he pretended to.

Jake groaned and his hands slid down my waist to my legs. He grabbed my thighs and pulled them up so my legs wrapped around his hips.

I felt his lips part and I copied the movement. His warm tongue dipped into my mouth and I shivered despite the heat. Jacob was moving, then. Within moments we were in my makeshift bedroom, and I was lying on my back on the bed. There was a desperate, passionate look in Jake's eyes as he ran his hand down my cheek, and then reached up and pulled out my hair tie. The soft curls fell out, splayed on the pillow. His fingers ran through them gently, and he lay down on top of me and put his lips back to mine.

Carefully I slipped my hands under his shirt. My heart started to thunder as I touched his hard, muscular chest. The kissing got more and more passionate, and I started to pant.

"Jacob moved his lips to my ear, and started to suck on the lobe.

"Getting a bit hot are we?" He chuckled throatily.

"Just a bit," I gasped. His warm, sturdy hands pulled off my shirt and left me in my bra.

My whole body started to shake.

Jake pulled back and smiled down at me, looking slightly smug.

"You look like me when I get angry," he commented with a laugh.

"Jake…" I paused, breathless.

"This is what you want…right?" He prodded, raising an eyebrow. I wanted to say yes, but sex was not what I had been looking for. I wanted a relationship, not this. This I was not ready for.

I looked into Jake's eyes, torn.

Then I realized, he knew exactly what he was doing. He knew I was going to refuse to sleep with him.

"I know what you're doing," I blurted. I was disappointed in a way, but there was a hint of relief buried underneath it.

"I think you mean you know what I'm not doing," he said, and tossed my shirt back to me.

"Not having sex with you doesn't mean I'm not ready for a relationship with you!"

"I know it doesn't Ness. But being in a relationship with you would tempt me too much, and I can't let that happen," he murmured.

"I won't let it happen," I tried weakly.

"It's not something I'm willing to risk. Bells would be really disappointed in me, Ness. Not to mention it's something you can never get back. Neither can I, for that matter," he frowned thoughtfully.

That took me by surprise.

"You're a virgin?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Of course I am!" Jake laughed. I felt a warm glow buzzing in my body. That knowledge gave me a deep satisfaction.

"Why though?"

Jacob looked at me as though I wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

"Because I've never loved anyone enough to want to do that. Ness, you're only the second girl I've even kissed in my life," he snorted. He gave himself a once over, and after suddenly realizing his pants were unzipped, stood up.

"I love you," I whispered.

He got a faraway look in his eyes when I said that, like he was remembering something from a long time ago.

"Bring back memories of something?" I suggested. I ran my fingers through my hair, wondering what I should do.

I could already feel our old wall returning, rebuilding itself after we had shattered it. I thought of our kiss, our first real kiss, and felt my lip tingle at the very recent memory. Did it feel like that for him? Or had he only been playing along so he could prove me wrong once and for all?

His hand touched my shoulder.

"Sorry, what?" I asked, shaking my head to clear the thoughts.

"Don't worry. I'm going back up to the house now, do you want to come, or should I ring you when dinner is ready?" He asked, making a move for the door.

"You can just ring," I shrugged. It was hard to hold myself together.

"Alright. It shouldn't be too long. You'll have to ring my mobile if you need anything, this phone and the main one are on the same line," he kissed my cheek then, and left. The sound of the closing door echoed in my empty room. I sighed, and smoothed out the bed quilt where Jacob and I had ruffled it.

The phone Jacob had just mentioned was sitting on the computer desk, and I briefly considered ringing my mum. I reached for it and withdrew my hand at least three times, but ended up deciding it was a bad idea. I wouldn't want to hold up the Black's phone line. Instead I entertained myself by riffling through my clothes and looking for something to wear to dinner. I knew it was only planned to be a bonfire dinner, but I still wanted to look nice. I was going to be seeing Jacob's sister, Rachel, and the rest of Jacob's pack members and some of their families for the first time in a while. I was particularly interested in seeing Quil and the little girl he'd imprinted on, Claire. Jacob and Quil used to take me and Claire to play together on the beach when I was much smaller. I wondered idly if she would remember me. How old would she be now? Seven?

The last time I had even been in La Push was for Sam and Emily Uley's wedding.

I thought back to the day on First Beach, when the dark-skinned beauty had walked down in her light, flowing dress. More memorable than that, though, had been the look on Sam's face when he saw her. Tears had sprung to his eyes and he smiled, and as soon as Emily had reached him he held her and kissed her scars. I remembered hoping that one day I would get something as beautiful as that. That was back before I knew about imprinting, and how I would get something as beautiful as that.

Sad how I was still hoping for it.

It occurred to me then that Emily's and Sam's love seemed slightly tainted now. I had seen it as something so beautiful and natural when I was younger. Two people growing to love each other. But it wasn't beautiful, not a natural progression. They didn't even have a choice.

Maybe I was just jealous because Jacob's and my love hadn't have happened the way it was supposed to.

I felt the tears sting my eyes then, and I wiped them away furiously and snatched the phone off the hook. I dialed the main house number, and sure enough my mum answered.

Alice must not have been able to see who was calling and assumed it was me.

"Hi mummy," I murmured.

"Missing us already baby girl?" I could hear the smile in her voice, and I smiled too.

"Maybe just a little," I admitted.

"Isn't Jake keeping you very good company?" She teased. Despite her light tone, I could hear dad let out a little growl in the background.

"He's alright," I laughed, "he's gone back up to the house now. I'm just hanging out in my new room," I flopped down on the bed with the phone.

"Billy told us Jake did it all by himself. I hope you said thank you."

"Err, no I haven't yet actually. I'll do it when he comes to get me for dinner. Are you guys coming tonight?" I added on the end quickly, to distract mum from my bad manners.

"You mean to the bonfire dinner?" Mum clarified.

I nodded, and then realized she couldn't see that.

"Yeah."

"Billy invited us, but I'm not sure you'd want us there," she teased again.

"I'd love you to, actually. I could request they bring a few deer to the celebration?" I copied my mum's tone.

"That would be very sweet of you, but I think they've done enough for us. You go have fun. Say hi to the pack for me."

We chatted for about five more minutes, drifting from one conversation to another. We ended up talking about Nahuel.

"What do you think of him mum?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you really think he's that bad?"

"Oh I don't know, hun. I know he has no intention of hurting you, he's just lonely I guess. I can't blame him, really. He just doesn't understand the imprinting, and what you have with Jacob," she said thoughtfully.

"Even I don't understand what I have with Jacob. I can't expect anyone else to," I rolled my eyes. I could imagine the sympathetic look that would appear on her face.

"I know, I know-"

"-Do you think I'd be better off with Nahuel?" I blurted suddenly. I felt myself blush, and there was a pause at the other end of the line.

"Where did that come from?" Mum asked softly.

"I don't know. I'm just considering my options I guess," I stammered, suddenly embarrassed.

Another pause.

"I think that maybe you're just a bit upset because Jake doesn't feel comfortable in a relationship with you yet, and you're just too impatient hun. You love him remember?"

"But I honestly don't think he loves me," I sighed angrily, "our imprinting is messed up. Something's wrong with it. I think I should try going out with Nahuel"

"I think you should go now Nessie," a deep voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Gah!" I dropped the phone is surprise, and scrambled to pick it back up again.

"Jacob?" Mum said.

"Hey Bells," he said darkly.

"Jacob what the hell are you doing?" I demanded crossly.

"Well I was going to call you and tell you we're going to dinner now, and I heard you talking to your mum. About Nahuel. So I thought I'd listen in."

"Jacob!" Me and mum growled at the same time.

"Nessie, Sue already came and picked Billy up. Go wait in the Rabbit for me."

"Jacob Black this is my phone call and my conversation, and you're invading my privacy!" I screeched.

"It's my phone," he retorted.

"Get lost, Jake," mum jumped in.

"I need to talk to you Bella."

Mum sighed then, and we all stopped talking.

"I'll talk to you later, Ness," she said after a moment.

"Ugh!" I slammed the phone down then. Pulling on my long, waterproof boots and jacket, I stomped out to the car.

I kicked it furiously and left a huge dent in the door on the driver's side. I jumped on top of the car then, and left two footprints in the roof.

"Stupid werewolf." Stomp.

"Such a selfish ass!" Stomp. "Ugh!"

After a few more seconds of angry stomping on the roof, Jacob came out.

His jaw dropped a little, and then snapped shut.

"Nessie get off the roof now. You're ruining my car."

"So?" Stomp.

"Get down now."

Stomp.

"Make me." Stomp.

I didn't resist when he dragged me off. I couldn't be bothered.

He dropped my roughly on to the passenger seat.

"Do up your seatbelt," he instructed as he moved to his side of the car.

I was planning not to, but it seemed immature and pointless so I obliged.

"You're really annoying, you know that?" I glared at the windscreen.

"You're not much better," Jake pointed out, still a tad sour.

"This is ridiculous," I muttered angrily.

"Yeah, it is," he sighed.

We stayed quiet then. I tapped my fingers on the dashboard, feeling for the first time in my life a bit awkward.

"Sorry," Jake whispered. My heard softened a little, but I wasn't in the mood to take advantage of his kindness.

We drove to the bonfire at the beach, and I instantly felt at home. As soon as we arrived Rachel and Paul came up to us. Rachel threw her arms around me and kissed my cheeks.

"Oh, Renesmee it's so good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you too," I murmured. Paul patted me on the back and smashed fists with Jacob.

We walked over to the masses of people around the fire with them, Rachel chatting away and filling us in on what had been happening on the Rez.

I was only vaguely paying attention, until Emily approached us, towing Claire along with her.

"Hey guys," she said sweetly. She looked so…happy. Her hair was out, and a lot longer than I remembered. It had picked up a certain wave, too, and her floor-length sundress only added to her wild, native look.

"Hi Emily. You look very pretty tonight," I said shyly.

"Thank you Nessie," she smiled, and reached forward to hug me. I wrapped my strong, cold arms around her slender waist. She had a very motherly embrace.

"Hi Claire," I waved down to the little girl when Emily let go. Claire looked up at me with her head cocked to the side. Her big brown eyes were curious, and confused.

She tugged on Emily's arm, who crouched down so Claire could whisper in her ear.

I heard, of course.

"Who's that girl?"

"Listen to her voice Claire. She's your friend," she smiled.

"Don't you remember me?" I asked Claire. She closed her eyes in concentration, and there was a little crease on her forehead.

"Nessie! You're so big!" Claire's eyes flew open. "Wowww."

"I grew up quick," I chuckled.

"Got that right," Jake said so quietly I almost didn't catch it.

He ushered me over to a spare log where no one was sitting, and everyone else started to take their seats too. The night went by very quickly, dinner didn't take long. The girls were served as much as they thought they would want and the boys scoffed down the rest.

Leah ate with the boys, having just as much as they did and not being much cleaner about it. Several times she had shot me deathly glares and I had held back snarls. Near the end of the evening, things got more and more tense. Everyone just wandered around and talked to each other after dinner. There were no old stories tonight.

I headed off down the beach after a while, and I doubted anyone would notice my absence. The moon shined down on the black water, the silver rays illuminating the waves as they crashed on the white sand. I was in awe of the beauty of it, and went and sat at the water's edge. I pulled off my boots and dipped my toes in the water.

The warmth was surprising, and I slid further forward so my ankles were submerged.

A slightly larger wave than the small, lapping ones rolled up then and splashed water all over me.

I squeaked and jumped back, then laughed. A little salt water never hurt anyone.

It was then, though, that I heard a hiss some distance behind me.

I was on my feet in an instant, searching the darkness for the source of the sound. My heart started pounding double time, but I already knew what it was.

Leah was about one hundred meters away, and it was clear she hadn't come to make up.

"I don't want a fight," I said carefully. She moved forward slowly, her eyes determined. I felt my body starting to tremble. I wasn't a fighter; I had no idea what to do.

"Leah please, don't. What will Sue say? And Billy, and Jake…" I hesitated. "And Sam?"

The most ferocious roar ripped out then, and Leah burst into a grey wolf. She raced towards me, and I gasped.

I scrambled to get away but she was too fast and I was too terrified to make my legs move properly.

Her huge paws crushed down on my shoulders, and her claws sunk into the flesh.

I screamed out in agony, and found the strength to tuck my legs up to my chest and kicked her off me. She rolled off elegantly with a growl, and was charging back at me before I could even properly regain my balance. I bounced easily up and onto her back, and drew back my fist.

Slamming it into the back of her head with a satisfying crack, I leaped off again. Leah let out a howl and turned and rammed into me, knocking me to the ground again. She was not as kind to me this time as she had been before. She viciously shredded my jacket and shirt and sank her teeth deep into the flesh on my waist.

My skin was stronger than that of a human, but not rock solid like my families. I shrieked and cried out desperately, the pain was impossible. I could feel Leah tear some of the skin off, and I started sobbing.

Underneath the pain, though, was a bubbling fury. I lashed out, managing to wrap my arms around her neck and tightening them as hard as I could.

She squealed in pain as I choked her, and tears continued to stream down my face.

I could feel blood pumping out of my side and shoulders, though, and I started to feel weak. As I started to fade into unconsciousness, and my arms fell limp at my side, Leah collapsed beside me. The last thing I heard was Jacob, shouting in the distance before I blacked out completely.


	6. Healing

_**Disclaimer:**__ Like I said in my disclaimer in the last chapter, I only own Nessie's school friends. I no almost nothing about American high schools and classes and places and everything, so I'm sorry if I make some mistakes about certain things :) _

_I woke up to the sound of buzzing voices. So, so many voices…_

_Jake's was the clearest to me, he was frantically asking what he should do. I tried to remember how to open my eyes. _

_Once I did, I was sorry. Everyone was staring at me, some angrily and some with concern. I noticed that Sue was looking at me with violent fury, and I couldn't for the life of me remember why. _

"_Ness how do you feel?" It was Rachel to spoke directly to me first. She was holding a wet cloth against my forehead and had a bucket sitting next to her. _

_I let out a little groan. _

"_Sore?" It came out sounding like more of a question. _

"_Where does it hurt?" The concern on Rachel's face frightened me. _

"_Uh… here…," I winced as I pointed to my side. _

_Rachel nodded. _

"_What…happened?" I asked. _

_A dark look crossed over Rach's face. _

"_You and Leah had a fight," she mumbled. _

_It all flooded back then. The feel of her paws, heavy on my shoulders, her claws digging in and her teeth ripping at me. _

"_She attacked me," I sighed. _

_This made Rachel thoughtful, and Jacob came into my line of sight. _

"_Why Nessie? What did you do?" He frowned. _

"_Nothing!" I choked out. My heart broke. He thought I had done something to give Leah a good reason to attack me. _

_Rachel punched him. _

"_Hey! What was that for?" He demanded. _

"_You don't _know_ that Nessie even did anything. It's more likely that Leah attacked her for no reason. _

"_Is that true?" Jake asked me furiously. _

_I nodded weakly, and closed my eyes. _

"_Leah!" Jake thundered. _

"_Oh you know she deserved it. She's a spoilt little brat. Worse than the vampire and his little wife put together."_

"_Shut up. You're the biggest brat I know."_

"_I want to go home," I whimpered. I knew there were people I thought I deserved it simply because of what I was, like Leah and Sue. I had no right to be alive as far as they were concerned, and they especially didn't want me on their land. Although sometimes I got the feeling it wasn't the only reason Leah hated me. _

"_To your mum and dad?" Jacob asked me. _

_I squeezed my eyes tighter shut and nodded. _

"_They'll get worried if you go home now. It'll only cause an argument," Jacob cautioned, brushing the hair back off my forehead. Oddly enough, though, I could see in his eyes that part of him wanted me to go home. _

"_You're worse than Bells when it comes to people being out to get you," He teased, and scooped me up carefully. _

"_Ouch," I squeaked. "Why, who else is out to get me?" I asked. _

"Nahuel_." _

"_At least he doesn't want to hurt me," I scoffed. I thought I heard a growl at that comment, coming from somewhere behind us. _

_Jacob sighed._

"_Yeah, I know."_

"_Why does Leah want to kill me?" I asked lightly. _

"_I don't know," he replied stiffly. I rolled my eyes and let out a short, sharp laugh. He obviously must have thought he was a really good liar, or I was just stupid. _

"_So you're saying even though you can hear all her thoughts, you don't know why she hates me?" I said sarcastically. _

"_Sorry," Jake replied sheepishly. _

"_Tell me," I pressed as he carried me to the car. I tried to wave goodbye, but only Rachel, Paul, Emily, Claire and Seth Clearwater waved back. Billy seemed to be in an argument with Sue, and Leah shoved Seth for waving goodbye. There seemed to be lots of other hushed conversations too, and I felt self conscious suddenly. _

"_They're all on her side, aren't they?" I whispered sadly. Jacob looked down at me, his eyes full of sympathy. _

"_Only Sue, really. Most of them know what Leah's like, but they also accept and respect how she feels about you. They understand why she did it," he added. _

"_Feel like explaining it to me?" I asked. _

_He paused and stared at me for a minute. _

"_When we get you home, okay?" _

"_To my house or the shed?" I asked. _

_Jake pulled an apologetic face, and I laughed as he laid me down in the backseat of the car. _

"_It's fine, really," I assured him. He breathed a sigh of relief and I chuckled. I tried to scoot myself further into the car, and let out a loud wail as a seatbelt clicker jabbed my wound. _

"_Are you okay?" Jake was leaning over me anxiously all of a sudden. _

_I winced. _

"_I think it's bleeding again. Do you have an old rag or something?"_

_His shirt was off in an instant and he folded it and carefully put it where I was hurt. _

"_Hardly an old rag. This is a nice shirt Jake, take it. It's fine," I pushed the shirt off. He was always going out of his way. _

"_Nessie, you're hurt. Don't be ridiculous," he rolled his eyes as he put it back, and went around to jump in the driver's seat. _

"_In any case, I'd rather you bled on the shirt than my car," he looked over his shoulder to grin at me, "You've already damaged it enough for one night." _

"_Sorry," I smiled back, "I'd pay for it if I had a job."_

"_I'm sure you would."_

_We were driving then, and I decided it would be best to stay silent for the car trip. Every bump we hit hurt me in some way, and if I tried to have a conversation with Jake it would most likely have only come out as a groan or some variation of one. It felt like only a few heartbeats before the car slowed and then stopped, and Jacob was back at the door trying to lift me. _

"_Tell me if it hurts," he said softly. _

"_Ok."_

_I didn't, of course, even though my side was aching. Him knowing I was in pain would not help the situation. _

_Jake somehow managed to hold me in one arm for a moment while he opened the garage door, and he quickly laid me down on the bed. _

_The softness of the quilt was so nice, I sighed and smiled. _

"_Better than the backseat of my car?" Jacob asked, touching my forehead and smoothing back my hair. _

_I nodded and smiled wider. _

_Jake returned the smile, and then pulled out his phone. _

"_Wow it's pretty late, I should probably get to bed…" he trailed off. _

"_Can you make me a hot chocolate?" I looked up at Jake. He didn't really look like he wanted to go to bed. _

"_Sure. I might have one too, I'll bring it down in a sec," he kissed my cheek, and his stubble scratched me. _

"_Ew Jake. You need to shave really badly," I pushed him gently away and rubbed my face. _

"_Sorry your majesty. I'll do that while I'm up in the house," he chuckled. _

"_Good boy," I praised, carefully tucking myself under the warm blankets. _

"_Should I get you anything for your cuts?" Jake frowned, and scratched the back of his neck. _

_I'd never really been injured before, I had no idea if I would just heal like normal in a few hours or if it would take me just as long as a normal human. _

"_I don't know, I'm not a doctor. I think you should ring Carlisle."_

_Jake shook his head though, but did glance at the phone for a moment. _

"_He has no way of hiding it from Edward. I don't want your parents finding out yet."_

"_What difference does it make if they find out now or tomorrow?" I huffed. _

"_The difference is one night," Jake pointed out emphatically. He stuffed his big hands into his pockets. _

"_Alright. Would you be able to bring a bucket of hot water and some bandages and cloths then?" I asked. _

_Moving my hand down to the bite wounds, I could feel the dried, crusty blood from where they had bled again when I bumped myself getting in the car. _

"_Sure. I'll be about ten minutes; will you be okay if I leave you here?" _

"_I'll be _fine_, the quicker you go the quicker you can come back," I laughed. He smiled fleetingly at that, then walked outside and pulled down the garage door behind him. I was in pitch black then, but I could still see fair enough in the dark. Better than human eyes, at least. _

_I closed my eyes and listened to the wind blowing gently outside. It made me shudder; I couldn't help but imagine it not as wind, but as someone moving through the trees. My mind too easily pictured Leah stalking through the underbrush as the feral grey wolf, ready to tear me limb from limb. _

_Instinctively I huddled further under the covers. As sure as I was that I was just being silly, I couldn't help but feel the fear wrapping its icy fingers around my heart. _

_I remembered the burning pain of teeth tearing my skin off my flesh, and the hot blood trickling down my side. In that moment I had discovered what my prey felt like every time I hunted. My stomach gave a little lurch at that realization. I was the prey, and she was the huntress. When I hunted though, or when any of my family did, we did it for survival. We did it because we had to. So what was Leah's motive? Jealousy? Was she jealous that I was interfering with her close bond of friendship with Jacob?_

_Or was it just the very basic kind of human jealously, that the person she loved belonged to someone else? _

_I pitied Leah in a way. People weren't born with so much hatred in their hearts, the world helped to put it there. I could only guess that Sam was the number one reason for Leah being the way she was. She had been betrayed before, and she most certainly wouldn't want it again now from Jake. _

_The garage door popped open again then, and I squeaked. _

"_Relax," Jake's soothing voice came from the darkness, "It's only me."_

_He had a big thermos tucked under one arm and a bucket in his other hand. _

"_Take your shirt off," Jake instructed. He set the bucket down next to the bed and put the thermos on the computer desk. _

"_Why?" I asked as I slipped my shirt off. _

"_So I can clean you up and put the bandage on, obviously," he said it in a very neutral voice, but I could hear the humor behind it. Jake dipped a cloth into the bucket, and then touched it to my waist. _

"_Ah…" I groaned a little. The cloth disappeared instantly. _

"_I'm sorry, are you alright?" Jacob asked anxiously. _

"_Please just get it over and done with quickly," I grunted. It didn't sound terribly ladylike but I didn't care. I knew Jake didn't like me for my feminism. _

_The cloth was back on, then, more tenderly than before. He moved it in slow circles, rubbing away the blood. I reached up and touched his face while he got a bandage patch out. _

"_You actually did shave," I noted. His cheek was smooth now. _

"_Now all I need is a haircut, right?" He smiled as he rubbed a stinging lotion on me, and then carefully stuck the patch on. _

"_Exactly. Then you could practically be a model," I complimented with a pat on his head. _

"_Thanks Ness, I'll keep that in mind if this whole babysitting thing doesn't work out," he winked. _

"_Well you won't be babysitting me anymore after tonight, will you?" I pointed out. Jake reached over to the desk and picked up the thermos. He unscrewed the lid and poured the hot chocolate into it. _

"_I don't think we'll be seeing each other again for a while when you leave," he replied gently, taking a sip and then passing the cup to me. The cup was nice and warm; I let it warm my hands for a moment before I answered Jake. _

"_This might sound like a dumb question, but why?" _

"_Just to let things settle down a bit around here. And also, you and I both have a lot to think about," Jake murmured. He brushed his fingertips along my cheek, and then moved himself so he was sitting on the bed. _

_He was so warm; I instinctively shuffled closer, and pulled the blanket up so he could slide underneath. _

"_We shouldn't be doing this," Jake said softly, but wound his arms around me and held me against him. _

"_So you keep telling me," I whispered, slipping my hands up his shirt and pressing my palms against his chest. I heard a little moan come from his throat. He carefully pulled off his shirt then, and I snuggled up against him. _

_My face was on his shoulder, and I move up a little higher so I could touch my lips to his. _

"_I love you Nessie," he breathed. My heart felt like it was about to explode. _

"_I love you too," I choked. _

"_Are you okay?" I could hear the smile in his tone. _

"_Better than okay." I replied, kissing him again. He cupped my face in his big hands and looked me straight in the eye. _

"_I really, really do love you Ness. We'll find a way to make this work out," he promised. _

"_Thank you," I said fervently. My heart was filled with so much love for him, I could hardly bear it. I never wanted to let him go. _

_He kissed the top of my head, and I tried to move again. Pain seared in my side and I squeaked. _

"_Are you alright?" Jake was instantly worried. _

"_Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just a tad bit sore, that's all," I groaned. _

"_Let's sleep now. We've talked enough for tonight, you need rest."_

"_You're going to sleep here with me?"_

"_If that's okay with you, yes."_

"_That's great with me. Goodnight Jake, I love you."_

"_I love you too." I closed my eyes and let myself drift away then, comfortably pressed up against Jake's warm chest. _

_I woke up in the morning to the sound of a car's tires on gravel. It was very bright in the room, and my head was in Jake's lap. _

"_Sorry beautiful. I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful," he was combing his fingers through my hair. I looked up at his face, and he seemed very relaxed._

"_That's alright," I replied groggily. I was too disoriented to be thrilled his use of the word 'beautiful'. _

"_I called your mum, too. I told her to come pick you up alone, just so we can let her know everything that's happened and make sure she's careful with her thoughts around Edward," he said cheekily. I focused in more then. _

"_Mum's here?" _

"_Just pulled up. Do you want me to leave while you get dressed?" He chuckled. _

_I blushed. _

"_I don't really mind. You could probably help me pack my things?" _

"_I already did it while you were sleeping," he admitted. _

"_So I'm really going home?" I asked sadly. _

"_I'm sorry Ness. Getting you to stay here was a stupid idea. I just wanted to protect you and I ended up being the reason you got hurt," he shook his head. _

_I sat up then, and touched his face. _

"_You're not the reason I got hurt. It's fine, really. Go talk to mum while I get dressed," I kissed his cheek. _

"_Aw if I have to," he grinned, but jumped up and left, closing the garage door again behind him. _

_I looked around for my phone for a moment, and realized I left it in the pocket of my jacket from last night. I had no new messages, but it was already 10.30. _

_I wondered briefly how long Jake had sat massaging my head for. _

_I had slept in my jeans the night before, so I just picked one of the t-shirts out of my bag and the same jacket. I heard mum's voice outside, and suddenly I missed her desperately. I zipped up my bag and found my boots sitting on the floor at the end of the bed. My heart warmed a little as I realized Rachel or someone must have dropped them over this morning, because I knew I hadn't brought them back from the beach last night, and I couldn't remember Jacob having them with him either. _

_I put the boots on and picked up the bag, and opened up the garage door. _

_Mum was standing a little way away, a little crease on her forehead. _

"_Mummy!" I cried, and ran at her. I threw my arms around her and she laughed. _

"_Hi baby girl." _

_I looked over towards the car and realized that someone was in the driver's seat._

"_What is dad doing here?" I demanded. _

_Mum looked at me a little sheepishly. _

"_I'm sorry. I didn't want to have to go back to the house before we drive home, that's all," she said. She refused to look me in the eye. _

"_We aren't going back so I can say goodbye to Alice and everyone?" I asked, confused. _

"_No, I'll let Edward explain in the car," her embarrassed tone disappeared then, and she eyed me up and down all of a sudden. "Say goodbye to Jacob."_

_I noticed the way she folded her arms when she said that, and watched us very carefully. _

"_I'll talk to you later Jake," I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and his snaked around my waist very gently. _

"_I love you," he said, kissing my earlobe. I shivered. _

"_I love you too…," I mumbled, carefully wiggling out of his arms. _

"_Bye Jake," mum said slowly, raising her eyebrows at him. _

_Jake grinned and waved, and mum picked up my bag and put it in the car. I climbed into the backseat and dad turned around to stare at me. _

_I tried to think about going back home and seeing my friends back at school again, and not about what had happened over night, both with Leah and Jake. _

"_Already heard it from Jacob," dad said neutrally. _

"_Oh right,' I muttered, embarrassed, "all of it?"_

_Dad nodded once, sharply. There was an awkward silence, then._

"_Got anything you want to say?" He asked after a moment. _

_I contemplated that. _

"_I'm not going to apologize," I decided. _

"_And why is that?" Dad wondered. _

"_Well firstly, the fight with Leah was _not_ my fault. And second, I'm not sorry for the thing with Jacob," I said politely. _

"_Well, that's your decision then. I'd rather you and Jacob waited until you were a bit older, though," he frowned. _

"_Well it was going to happen sooner or later," I pointed out, doing up my seatbelt. _

"_I know," dad sighed, "I just wish it was later," he said under his breath. Human ears wouldn't have caught it, but I didn't think I was supposed to either. _

_Mum got in the car then, but said nothing. We all sat in silence as dad pulled out of the driveway._

_A few minutes later she turned around. _

"_How are you feeling? Are you sore?" Mum asked._

_I shook my head, staring at the window. _

"_Not really. It only hurts when I bump it."_

"_We should've gone home and gotten Carlisle to look at it," mum said softly to dad. _

_It started to rain then, and I watched little droplets of water start to trickle down the window. I pressed my cheek against the freezing glass and close my eyes, relaxing. _

"_You know we couldn't have. Not after…" dad trailed off. I opened my eyes again then. _

"_After what?" I asked curiously. Dad didn't miss a beat._

"_Nahuel came around last night, looking for you," he turned around to look at me, hands still on the wheel. _

"_What!" I felt my jaw drop. I didn't know what else to say. How dare he, who did he think he was?_

"_That's why we can't go back and say goodbye. Nahuel has been hovering around all morning, I don't want him near you," dad growled. I shivered. I didn't want him near me either; his behavior was getting a little creepy. _

"_Did you say anything to him?"_

"_Jasper tried to make him bored so he would leave, but he didn't go very far," mum frowned. I knew this bothered her a lot. What mother wouldn't be bothered by her daughter practically being stalked?_

_We drove in silence for a while then, with mum or dad occasionally making small talk every now and then. _

"_What day is it today?" I asked wearily. _

"_I think it's Sunday," mum replied. _

"_School tomorrow," I added. _

"_Lucky you," she smiled, "at least you have something to do to fill in the days."_

"_Like you don't?" I snickered. Dad tried to cover up his laugh with a cough, but I saw through it. _

_Mum just looked at the floor awkwardly. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_If you say so," I giggled, and went back to staring out the window. _

_I was relieved when we eventually got to the big main gate that opened up to our driveway. Dad punched in the security number that opened up the gate, and we drove up the long paved drive. There were fenced off paddocks on either side, with a horse in each. One was a tall chestnut colored mare that my friend Erin usually rode, and the other was a black stallion that dad had bought for me about a year earlier. _

"_Who looked after them while we were gone?" I asked, winding down the window to pop my head out. _

"_We weren't gone that long Ness," dad laughed, "They looked after themselves."_

_Dad drove into the garage then, and I jumped out. My bag was on top so I grabbed it and bounced inside, thrilled to be home. I didn't realize how much I'd missed it. What I had missed more than anything, though, were my friends. I couldn't wait to see them again at school._

I walked down the school corridor the next morning, dressed in three quarter jeans and a white blouse, blushing furiously as I felt the eyes of a nearby pack of junior boys watching me. I recognized a few of their faces; I had definitely seen them before.

One of them, a tall, muscled guy with green eyes and dark brown hair had once offered to give me a lift home from school one day. I had been almost positive that hadn't been his intentions, and besides, I could walk home faster than any car of his could take me. So I'd said no.

I got the feeling that I had wounded his ego slightly when I rejected him, and he wasn't too impressed with me.

Walking past them without making eye contact, I heard one of the boys wolf whistle.

Hiding my embarrassment with a cough, I kept going towards where my locker was. I grinned automatically when I saw Erin and Tristan standing near it, engaged in deep conversation.

"Hi guys," I smiled as I got to them. Erin squealed and threw her arms around me instantly, seeming to forget her previous chatter.

"Ness!" she pulled back and I saw her big grey eyes were shinning. She was always so happy to see me. Her black hair was pulled back in a tight, wispy ponytail at the back of her head, and she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her oversized jeans.

"Hi," she added with a laugh.

"Hey," I chuckled with her, and I saw her flinch. With a pang of guilt and disappointment, I realized how much more beautiful my silky laugh had sounded than hers.

I hated it with every ouch of being that was in me, because in perfect truth I knew that everything about me was perfect. My face, body, hair, skin, voice…not to mention I was the top in most of my classes, managed to beat even the top players at sport, and I could sing and dance and play any instrument perfectly.

Even I thought it was completely unfair, and I had a lot of trouble fitting in at school, away from my family, because of it. Not even my closest group of friends were totally comfortable with just how _good_ I was.

"Good morning," my other friend Tristan grinned impishly.

"Morning," I rolled my eyes at him.

He was such a little kid.

"How was your weekend with the grandparents?" He asked curiously.

That was one of the things I liked about Tristan. When he asked you a question, it was never out of courtesy. It was always out of a genuine interest.

"It was good," I replied carefully.

No one here knew about the rest of the Cullen family, and I had never told anyone about Jacob either. They'd never heard of him.

"Aww that's cute! I want to meet your grandparents. You'll have to take me with you next time you go to Forks," Erin gave me a pointed look.

"Maybe," I replied casually.

"I'm gunna ask your brother. He'll let me come," she said firmly. Edward and Erin got along like two peas in a pod. He thought she was a good influence on me, keeping me in reality with her level-headedness.

He also felt a bit sorry for her, because he saw the thoughts of Erin's stepfather when he came to pick her up from our house sometimes, and saw the memories in Erin's head every time she saw him.

The rest of us just had to see the bruises all over her to know what went on.

She knew that we knew, but none of us ever talked about it.

"I doubt it," I tried to sound playful.

The bell rang then, and I opened my locker quickly and snatched my Phys Ed uniform out.

"What do we have first period?" Tristan asked.

I glanced over my shoulder at him.

"Erin and I have PE."

"You guys are lucky!" he groaned, "I have science!"

Erin snickered.

"At least you have Cathy to ogle over," she teased sarcastically.

Tristan pulled a face.

"She isn't very pretty," he agreed.

"You only say that because you're used to being around Ness all the time," Erin laughed, nudging me with her elbow.

"Guys stop being mean. Cathy is a really nice girl," I said, trying to sound honest. In truth, I had never really spoken to her. I vaguely remembered her as the girl who always sat at the very front of the class, on her own.

I think Erin had spilled our lunch on her once.

"I didn't realize you two were so close," Tristan laughed.

"Shut up," I snapped at him, but rolled my eyes.

"C'mon we're going to be late," Erin sighed, and started down the hallway towards the gym.

I waved to Tristan quickly, then followed after her.

"We've got to hurry," Erin said, and broke into a run. I matched her pace easily, and as soon as we were in the change room we threw off our shirts and jeans. Most of the other girls were already in their PE uniforms.

The strugglers looked relieved that they weren't the last ones.

Sarah, a girl who I played soccer with, was walking around in her shorts and sports bra. Most of the girls in our year envied her body, and her money, too. She was undoubtedly the most beautiful human girl in our class, maybe even the school.

She had shoulder length, wispy blonde hair and bright green-blue eyes, and her skin was a light gold colour.

Her body was fairly slender, but you could always see the hard muscles beneath the tan of her skin. She was in the popular group, and she was virtually the only one who had the perfect life that everyone wanted. Most of the other popular girls were nothing like how they were in the movies. Instead of pretty, silky locks they had dry, over-straightened, over-dyed straw hair, and they caked on so much makeup that they got pimples on a regular basis, and so they figured the solution was to put on more. Some of them were anorexic and only ate small salads, but some of the others wanted to seem cool and just ate fatty foods and pretended they didn't put on weight.

Erin hated Sarah, she hated all the girls in that group, but I didn't really have a problem with them. They were annoying, naturally, but I never tried to pick fights with them over it. Erin constantly got into arguments with them and ripped into them over their shallowness.

"Nice of you to join us ladies," Sarah eyed us speculatively. Because she was captain of just about all of our girl's school sports teams, she felt in necessary to put herself in charge of everyone being organized in P.E and sport.

"Sorry we're late, your majesty," Erin announced. I elbowed her in the ribs.

"Shh," I giggled.

We were in our uniforms then, so we followed the crowd of girls out into the gym. A young, scrawny looking guy with thick black rimmed glasses was standing in the middle looking very awkward and out of place.

"Is that our teacher?" Someone hissed.

The scrawny guy cleared his throat.

"Uh good morning girls, my name is Mr. Cox, your regular P.E teacher is off sick at the moment so I will be taking you until she returns," he wheezed. None of us really heard anything after 'Mr. Cox' though, as everyone was in a fit of giggles.

"Poor guy," I murmured to Erin.

"So immature," Sarah growled from behind me.

We ended up playing tennis, but me and Erin talked more than we did anything else.

"What'd you do with your grandparents?" She called once she hit the ball to me.

"I didn't really hang out with them that much," I answered honestly. I hit the ball back, and she scoffed.

"Of course you didn't. Old people don't hang out."

_Old. _

One word I would never use to describe my grandparents. They weren't even old enough to be my parents let alone anything else.

"Well I hung out at the Quileute reservation more than anywhere else, actually," trying to keep my tone casual was hard. I had been planning on telling Erin about Jake for ages, but I'd never bought myself to do it. She needed to know eventually, though. I decided that because things with Jake and I were official, it would be a good time to break the news.

"Why what's there?" Erin frowned. I bit my lip. Would she be mad that I hadn't told her sooner?

"Well there's an old family friend who lives there, his name is Jacob," I said slowly.

"How do you know him?" Her eyes widened curiously. I could see that there were probably a thousand questions she wanted to ask, and I felt bad that I wouldn't be able to answer them all truthfully.

"Well Bella's dad is best friends with Jacob's dad, and the rest of Edward's family know them pretty well to, so I've known him since I was little."

"Are you guys close?" She pried.

"Define close?" I winced. Erin glared at me.

"You're hiding things from me," she said accusingly.

"We might be dating," I admitted. Her jaw dropped.

"For how long?" Erin squealed.

"Since yesterday," I glanced around, and noticed a few girls looking over at us.

Erin looked shocked beyond words. I couldn't blame her. We'd been friends for two years and in that time I'd never a boyfriend, once. I'd never even dated anyone. If only she knew why.

"Please, don't make a big deal out of it," I pleaded desperately. I could only imagine the stories that would circulate if anyone else found out.

"Alright," Erin agreed, "only if you tell me everything later though!"

I nodded quickly.

"So are there any other cute guys on that…reserve?" Erin asked thoughtfully. She'd only ever had a few boyfriends, and nothing very serious. Erin was a bit too much for most boys to handle.

"Oh I don't know Ez, I don't really see them that way. I grew up with them."

"Well you grew up with this Jacob guy too, right?" She said impatiently.

"Well yeah," I scratched the back off my neck and blushed, "but I've always sort of…looked at him in a romantic way," I lied. I hadn't always loved him that way, but I'd always known I would eventually.

"How cute," Erin smiled, "does he make you happy Nee?" She used her pet name for me.

"Yeah, he really does," I returned the smile. Erin came running over to me from the other side of the court and hugged me.

"I'm so glad for you," she murmured.

"Me too," I squeezed her tighter.

"Back to the game girls!" A voice came from across the gym. We giggled and Erin ran back over with her racket.

"Sorry sir!" She called, still giggling. We focused for the rest of the lesson then, hitting the tennis ball back and forth. I ended up letting Erin win, and then we ran to get changed as fast as we could. Once we were back in our normal clothes, Erin turned to me and looked me straight in the eye with a grin.

"Now tell me everything!"


	7. Intruder

Sorry it's been so long coming! I've had heaps of schoolwork and tests to do, but I hope you like this chapter :)

__________________________________________________________________________

"I don't really feel comfortable talking about much of the relationship Ez...and even if I did, there isn't much to talk about anyway," I said honestly. Erin eyed me suspiciously.

"Since when don't you want to gossip about everything! The real Nessie Cullen would be dying to tell me everything. I think you're an imposter."

I smiled, because she knew me so well. Normally, yes, I did want to tell her and Tristan every little detail about every little topic. Every topic that had to do with normal human life, that was. For obvious reasons though, I was more careful with things I said that related to my family, or my extraordinary talents.

"Think what you want," I shrugged with a grin.

Erin smiled slowly in response.

I tried to be as honest as I could without giving away any details that would hint at anything supernatural. Erin never stopped hammering me with questions, but Tristan walked quietly, listening while I answered.

"I can't believe you finally have a boyfriend," Tristan laughed when Erin finally ran out of questions. I tried not to be offended at that.

"Why not?" I asked lightly.

"Because you're the girl no one can ever get," he laughed again.

"Apparently not anymore though," Erin winked at him.

"Oh leave me alone guys! It's not like I'm the first girl to ever get a boyfriend," I protested. Erin put her arm around me and gave me a side hug.

"But our little girl is growing up!" She said dramatically, putting her other hand on her heart.

"Since when have you become so melodramatic, Ez?"

She let go of me and fanned her face with her hands, and then laughed.

"Relax Ness. You're not usually so uptight."

"It's probably the separation anxiety from her boyfriend," Tristan chortled, and Erin laughed and high fived him for it.

"Good call."

The funniest part for me was the fact that they were spot on. Being so far away from him was against nature, it felt wrong for me.

"Is he going to come visit?" Tristan asked, unwrapping his roll. I exhaled in relief, as I had with every other question I could answer truthfully.

"I don't know. He might."

"I hope so. He must be a pretty special guy to win your heart," Erin teased again. I threw my water bottle at her and it hit her shoulder.

"So what do you like about him?"

"Everything! His warm brown eyes, the way he smiles, the way he always wants to protect me, the way he makes me feel like the only girl in the world when he looks at me. I like how loved he makes me feel. Oh and his sense of humour! He's the funniest guy you will ever meet, really. He's not like any of the boys here that we know." I knew I was gushing, and I clamped my mouth shut before I said something really dumb.

"Sorry to break it to you, but all guys are the same. He sounds great, but he's just like every other boy," her tone turned sympathetic, and I shook my head.

"I don't mean to be negative, I just don't want you to get your hopes up and get hurt by this guy."

"You're so wrong Ez, honestly. He's special. I'm going to marry him one day." I said confidently.

"Wow hold the phone! You've been going out for a day and you're already talking marriage. I think you're borderline obsessed."

Tristan chuckled.

"Probably," I admitted. We stopped at our lockers to put our gym clothes away, and get out books for the next class.

"What do you have now?" I asked quickly, while she was distracted. She frowned down at her timetable, searching.

"Here we go! I have English. Ugh. You?"

"Ancient History," I answered without missing a beat.

Erin pursed her lips.

"I wish I could remember my timetable like that. Life would be so much simpler," she sighed. I nodded in pretend agreement, and it came to my attention that the halls were slowly emptying now.

"I have Modern History." Tristan groaned.

"I think I'd rather have that," I rolled my eyes.

Erin's English teacher, Mrs Fogwell, started strutting towards us then, heels clicking and eyes cold.

"Time to go," I whispered, "see you guys later."

I quickly closed my locker.

"I'm not finished with you yet," Erin warned.

Grinning, I turned away just as Mrs Fogwell reached her. I could see the door to my classroom just up ahead. As the last of the students filed in, I ran to slip in behind them. My regular seat was near the front of the classroom, not because I was a teacher's pet, just because I hated being near the back. I felt too far away from everything going on.

As soon as my teacher started talking, I zoned out. I wasn't in the mood for history at all. I wasn't in the mood for school altogether.

Half an hour into the lesson, and I was in pain. There was nothing less appealing than boring old people droning on about how 'back in their day' they didn't need technology to entertain themselves. I wondered idly what Jacob was doing. Was he thinking about me too?

I smiled. Probably not. He was more than likely spending time down at the beach with Embry, or Quil. Since Claire started kindergarten this year, Quil had become even more lonesome. Seth was probably with them, too, since he had finished school a year or so ago.

It occurred to me then that if Seth was with them, Leah probably was too. Taking advantage of the fact that I wasn't around, no doubt. My stomach lurched a little.

She'd never get him alone though, would she? Jake wasn't that stupid. They weren't talking anyway, as far as I knew, not after what she'd done to me. Would Leah turn it around on me while I wasn't there to defend myself?

"Ms Cullen?"

"Sorry?" My eyes snapped up to my teacher's face. His forehead was creased.

"Are you alright? You look a little sick." He stated.

"Oh, no I'm fine," I shook my head quickly, trying to refocus. "Sorry."

"Alright," he replied, going back to the lesson.

I pulled out my phone subtly, and sent Jake a short message. I was aware of a shrill ringing from somewhere in the room, and glanced up. Then my phone buzzed, and I looked back down.

_Hey, I'm actually on my way to your house. _

My heart did a little flip, and I started to write back.

"Renesmee Cullen," my teachers voice came again.

I jumped, ready to think of an excuse for having my phone out.

He didn't look angry, though.

"You need to go to the office. Your dad is here to pick you up."

I frowned in confusion.

"Oh, okay."

"It's probably a good thing. You still don't look too well," he added.

I picked up my notebook, still closed due to my lack of writing today, and smiled briefly to everyone.

"Bye." I mumbled.

I rushed back to my locker to get all of my books out and put them in my bag. Something must've happened. Dad never just came to take me out of school for no reason, and Jacob wouldn't be coming for no reason. Especially when I'd only seen him yesterday.

I walked out of the school, knowing that dad would have already signed me out. A few of the seniors were sitting in their cars out in the parking lot, their window's half rolled down and trails of smoking drifting out. Dad was parked next to one in particular, whose wrist was resting on the rolled down window, hand hanging out and cigarette lit between two fingers.

I could only imagine dad's reaction.

_Don't worry, I'll never smoke. _I thought to him.

I jumped in the car then, and clicked my seatbelt on.

"I know you won't," he said, glancing at me sideways. In other words, he'd never let me.

"I wonder what would happen if I did? Or if one of you guys did? Would it hurt us?" I wondered.

Dad shook his head.

"I really don't know. And we're not going to find out. We have enough to worry about at the moment," he rolled his eyes.

"Oh right. What's going on?" I looked at his face. He didn't seem overly worried, but obviously it was something bad.

"It's not a major cause for concern, really. Nahuel followed us back here." He said evenly.

I could feel my eyebrows raise involuntarily.

"Like I said, nothing to worry about."

He read exactly what I was thinking as soon as it came into my head.

"He only came here for his own benefit, believe me. It's not because there's any need."

"That doesn't surprise me." I smiled. All of my insides felt warm, and I suddenly couldn't wait to see Jacob again, even though it was only yesterday. My thoughts drifted to two nights earlier, when I was hurt and he took such good care of me, and when he slept in my bed...

"Please." Dad said abruptly. I blushed.

"Sorry dad," I snorted.

"Mmm." He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel as he drove.

"Anyway, has Nahuel come to the house directly?" I asked, more serious this time.

"Not actually to the point where he has come and knocked on the door. But your mum saw him wandering around the outskirts of the property about half an hour ago. We were trying to decide whether it would be better to leave you here and school or to bring you home. Obviously you can see the outcome of that, though."

"Obviously," I murmured thoughtlessly. It was hard to focus on his words once the image of Nahuel hovering around my home was in my mind. It was more irritating than frightening, though. I wondered if it would just be easier to confront him and ask him to leave, but if he was as intent on his escapades as he seemed, it was unlikely that a simple ask would deter him.

"I'm going to stop that thought before it goes any further. I don't want you talking to him or having anything to do with him until we talk about this with mum some more," dad glanced at me.

"I'm not going to argue with that."

We stayed quiet for the rest of the car ride, while I tried to prepare myself for whatever might be waiting at home. Just as we pulled up into the drive, my cell phone started to ring. I already had a pretty good feeling of who it was.

"You have a doctor's appointment that you forgot about," dad looked at the caller idea.

"Hey, sorry-"

"Are you okay?" Erin demanded from the other end of the phone. "Samantha Harley told me you left history early looking sick. Where are you? Did Edward come and get you or did you just leave?"

"Yeah I am a bit sick, that's all. I forgot that da-dward... made me a doctor's appointment." I flinched.

"Great. How am I supposed to get through the rest of the day without you?" She sighed.

"I'm sure Tristan will keep you company," I replied, smiling to myself.

"Renesmee, I think you should say goodbye now," dad said very quietly. I looked over at him in confusion. His voice, although quiet, sounded strained.

It was when I turned to look at him that something caught my eye, through the front windscreen of the car. My whole body froze.

"Ez I've got to go... I'll talk to you later tonight, if I can."

I hung up the phone and stared out through the window. I knew I should have expected it, but that didn't stop me from feeling the shock run through me as I stared into his face.

Please review! :)

Promise the next chapter will be up heaps quicker than this one was


	8. Motives

I looked over at dad, horrified.

"What do I do?" I whispered.

His face was still, motionless. I knew he was reading Nahuel's thoughts, and suddenly he frowned. He wore an expression that I had rarely every seen. He was confused.

_What's wrong?_ I thought desperately at him.

But dad just shook his head though, still staring at Nahuel in confusion.

"Just…talk to him. He won't try anything; today he's not here for you."

I opened the door and jumped out, shaking.

"Nice to see you again, Renesmee," the lanky, dark skinned man said softly.

"It might be nice for you, but not for me and my family," I said, trying to sound fierce. I heard dad's door close then, and assumed he had gotten out of the car as well.

"I'm not interested in being involved with you, so you need to stop this. I don't want to see you around my home or my family, or even this area ever again. Including Forks, just go back to where you came from." I paused.

He looked _amused_. It was then I remembered what dad had said, that Nahuel wasn't here for me. What else could he possibly be there for, though? It wasn't coincidental that he seemed to pop up everywhere I was.

"At first I did come to see you, yes, and I assure you I had no malicious intentions, no matter what impression you all seem to be under," he scoffed.

"We haven't done anything, Nahuel. I don't understand what you've seen" dad spoke up then. It made me feel even more lost. What we'd done? What Nahuel had seen?

"Been going through my thoughts, have we?" Nahuel raised his eyebrows. His eyes flashed in annoyance.

"It's hardly a voluntary thing. Regardless, I had a right to know why you were behaving the way you were." Dad's voice went cold.

What was going on! I thought it a hard as I could, and even reached out to touch dad to reinforce my train of thought.

He nodded once, sharply.

"Do you want to tell her or should I?" Nahuel's eyebrows rose.

"We will be sitting down and talking about it as a family, but it has nothing to do with us I assure you. You can leave now."

Nahuel glanced over at me, seeming unsure.

"Leave! Now! And take your thoughts with you," Dad growled.

He took off like a leaf in a hurricane, barely even stirring up dust behind him.

I stood there in shock, not really registering what had just happened.

"Well that wasn't random at all," I turned to dad with wide eyes.

"I want you to go inside to mum and tell her I've gone to visit Carlisle," he said, walking back towards to car.

"What! Why? You haven't even told me what's going on yet?" I cried.

"I'm sure mum could explain it better. I'll be back before you go to school tomorrow, alright?"

I sighed, and turned to go up our long driveway. I entered the security number for the gate and it swung open.

"I love you," dad called as he got in the car.

"Love you too," I replied, without turning back to look at him. I started running up the drive way, up to the horse paddocks. I went straight my horse Diego and he came trotting over to the fence.

"Hey," I smiled and gave him a kiss on the nose. He snorted and I jumped swiftly over the fence into the paddock, which was attached to my room. I walked over to the glass screen door and walked inside, being careful to close it properly so Diego couldn't get in to my room. I dropped my bag on the bed and walked out of my room into the main area of the house.

I couldn't see mum in the lounge room, so I walked up the elegant, winding staircase to where our kitchen and main living room was. The reason mum had been so attracted to this house was because it was unusual; the main parts of the house were all upstairs and the bedrooms were downstairs. To get to the front door you had to walk up the outdoor staircase at the front of the house, too.

"Mum?" I called out.

"Hey," she came out of the kitchen with a cute apron on and her hair pulled back in a messy bun. She looked as youthful and beautiful as ever, though. Instantly her arms were around me. I hugged her back.

"How was school?" She pulled back and smiled at me.

"Well for the time I was there, not too bad."

"How are Erin and Tristan? I bet they missed you this weekend," mum seemed to watch my face carefully for a moment, before she walked back over to the stove where something was cooking.

"It's nothing compared to how much I missed Jake practically as soon as we left. Where is he?" I glanced around the room searching for any sign of disrupt to our perfect world. He was possibly the only part of my life that wasn't one hundred and ten percent. The only part that wasn't perfect; he balanced me.

"At home, I'm assuming," mum said casually. She was mixing something slowly around in a pot. I walked up behind her and stuck my finger in, and popped it in my mouth.

"That's good," I said approvingly, sticking my finger back in.

"Did you and Jake have a fight again?" Mum's eyes widened in panic.

"I'm talking about the bolognaise, mum," he face cleared into relief. "And I know Jake is here," I clarified.

She left her spoon sitting in the pot and turned to look at me with her hands on her hips.

"Edward told you?" She frowned, disappointed. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

Then suddenly Jake walked out, his hair cut short and messy, and his stubble gone. He looked amazingly young, but for some reason his eyes were full of knowledge, and maturity. Normally it was the other way around, his face looking so mature and his eyes playful and childish.

"Surprise!" He grinned. My heart swelled up instantly at his voice, and I ran and threw myself around him.

"I'm so glad to see you Jake!" I squealed. My whole body was just alive with happiness.

"I'm glad to see you too," he kissed my cheek. I looked at mum, wondering if she would find a reason to politely excuse herself. I wasn't far off.

"I would leave to give you guys some privacy, but I'm busy cooking your dinner. So feel free to go downstairs if you want." She winked in a very non-maternal way.

"Uh thanks mum…," I raised my eyebrows at her. She was definitely one of the least subtle people in the world. I reached out to hold Jake's hand and lead him over to the staircase.

He didn't come to our house very often, I could only remember three times that he had, and none had been in the last year.

"It's funny how your house never changes," Jake noted.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

We walked into my room, and Jake laughed, stretching out his hands.

"_This _is what I mean."

I looked around, not really understanding what he was talking about.

"Everything in your house stays right where it is, never moves or changes. This," he said, picking up a little wolf ornament off my bedside table, "was in exactly the same place last time I came here. I bet all your clothes are folded exactly right in the same place in your draws, and that all your books and still in alphabetical order."

"Yes," I murmured. One side of his mouth pulled up at the corner.

"You love it, don't you?" His tone turned sour, and the half-smile suddenly seemed mocking.

"Love what?" I asked, puzzled.

"The…_perfection,_" he scoffed. He ran his hand over the tabletop, and looked down at his palm afterwards

I flinched in surprise at the word. I'd only been thinking about it a few minutes ago. Jake stared into my eyes, looking almost pained. Did he think he didn't have a place in my 'perfect world'?

"I can't help it, I can't help what I am…" I looked straight back into his eyes, trying to read his mind again.

"You can't help that you're perfect," he held my waist and kissed me softly. Instead of filling me with joy like it would to almost any other girl, it made me feel sick. His voice was full of pity, as though me being 'perfect' was a thing to look down on. There was nothing complimentary about his words.

"Are you going to ask me what's going on?" He asked suddenly, changing the subject. I took a step back. So Jake knew, too. I was the left out one, the last to know.

"If you're willing to tell me, sure. Because no one else has offered."

Jacob focused very seriously on my face.

"Nahuel saw a hybrid, just like you, and him," he seemed to pause to gauge my reaction.

Instantly one hundred things popped into my head. Who were the parents? Why were they so close? Did the Volturi know? Did we know the vampire father?

I closed my eyes, feeling rather dizzy. I wondered if Nahuel had felt like this when he found out that I existed.

"That's pretty exciting," I stated. Although, I wasn't entirely sure that it was exciting. Jacob's face definitely didn't look very excited, and neither had dad's. I remembered something, then.

"Hey mum!" I yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Dad told me to tell you that he went to visit Carlisle. I forgot, sorry."

"That's alright, I thought he would go." She called back.

I turned back to Jacob.

"Why did she already think he would?" I frowned. There were so many thoughts playing over in my mind. It was so frustrating to not understand most of them.

"Your family already had suspicions there was a hybrid around. Esme thought she heard a heartbeat similar to the way yours is when she was out shopping. Apparently it was too crowded for her to find who it belonged to though. I guess Nahuel just confirmed everyone's suspicions."

"Dad still seemed really confused when he was reading Nahuel's thoughts though. I don't understand why if he already knew there could be another one of us."

Jacob seemed to ignore my last comment, and opened up the bottom draw of my dresser. I had my secret stash of snack foods in there.

Jake grinned and pulled out a packet of chips.

"It's good to see there's a part of you that's human," his smile got even wider as he opened the chips and stuck his hand in.

"It's good for me to know too," I said quietly, smiling back.

Jake stopped shoving handfuls of chips into his mouth and glanced up at me.

"You don't like being more special than everyone else?" He teased. His eyes were truly curious, though.

I rolled my eyes. As if that question even needed answering. Since when did any teenager ever want to be different from everyone else? I may not have been fully human but I knew well enough that it wasn't normally considered good to stand out.

I heard my phone go off again then, but before I could even turn to get it, Jacob had it against his ear.

"Hello Jacob speaking," he winked at me.

"Uh…Jacob?" I heard the faint sound of the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Yes this is Nessie's phone."

"Is she uh…available to talk?"

"I'll just get her for you Erin."

"How do you know who I am?" Erin's voice was surprised, and my own eyebrows raised curiously.

The corner of Jake lips twitched up, and his eyes didn't leave mine.

"Caller I.D," he explained to both of us.

Ah. I didn't think Jacob would've recognized Erin's voice. I never even told him that much about her or Tristan, or anything to do with life away from him really.

He passed me the phone then, and I paused with it in my hand. How could I even begin to explain why Jacob was here?

"Hey again, Ez." I tried to put on my best sick voice.

"Sorry, I just wanted to remind you we have that presentation in biology tomorrow…hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Her own voice was a little suspicious.

"No, not at all. The doctor had another appointment that went overtime, so dad just told him not to worry about it, and he went to visit Carlisle."

"How come you didn't go with him? And what is Jacob doing there?" She sounded less suspicious this time, and I felt my whole body relax.

"I only just got back from seeing them. Like I'd want to go again? And Jake's only here because he has a tendency to overreact," I laughed, shooting him a look. That wasn't exactly a lie, he _was_ only here because he overreacted. Just not about me being sick.

"Do you think I could meet him before he goes back again?" Erin begged.

I looked frantically over at Jake. He just shrugged.

"He doesn't not how long he'll be staying for Ez, but I'll see okay?"

"Please I really want to meet him Ness," she was practically whimpering at me through the phone at this point.

"I'll try, I promise. I should go now, but we will talk soon okay? I don't think I will be at school tomorrow but it depends. Love you."

Erin sighed.

"Yeah love you too. Don't do anything…stupid. Talk to you later," she cautioned, but I knew she wasn't being serious by her playful tone. I hung up then, and looked back at Jake. He had finished off the chips and was on to a chocolate bar now.

"Do you ever stop eating?" I teased.

Jake smiled and shook he's head.

"Not really. Are you going to let me meet your friends? I could take you to school tomorrow if you like?" He suggested.

"Uh definitely not!" I scoffed. Jacob may have looked younger than he had previously, but he was still noticeably older than me and all of my friends.

"Can I ask why?"

"Nope," I replied, reaching out and snapping off a small square of chocolate.

"Okay, well then what do you think about the new hybrid?" He raised an eyebrow.

Honestly, I wasn't really sure. It wasn't at the top of my list of thoughts that needed to be processed.

I was more focused on the way Jake's tight black singlet clung to his chest, defining his muscles. His tattered old jeans hung very low down on his hips, too, exposing a strip of his deeply tanned skin.

My eyes lingered on that part of him, and suddenly I wondered if it would've been that bad if we had've done _it_ the night I stayed in his garage.

"Do you want to go find it?" He probed.

"Not at all!" I shook my head fiercely. Well I hadn't even considered it, but once I had in that brief second, my answer was still the same.

My mind was too busy thinking about his body to even momentarily think of anything else. Black was definitely Jake's sexiest colour.

I reached out and traced my fingernail down his arm very lightly. Almost instantly he pulled back.

"Did I do something wrong?" I frowned, confused. I shuffled forward, closer to him, in an attempt to touch him again.

"I've been thinking about some things while you were gone." He stated bluntly. I paused. This was obviously something he had been hoping to avoid.

"Thinking about what?" I started to growl. I had a very good feeling of where this was going.

"This can't work for now. Once you've finished school, we will date, get engaged, buy a house, anything in the world you want. Just not now." He refused to look at me as he said this.

I breathed as deeply and slowly as I could.

"Have you been speaking to Leah?"

"Not that it is relevant, but yes. I…am going to see her for a while." His face went red.

Suddenly the world seemed to spin around me. My chest had a very heavy weight on it now, as though it were crushing me.

"Get out," I whispered as tears stung the backs of my eyes. I felt them pooling, and then the bit fat droplets starting dripping down my cheeks.

"Ness its hardly even a romantic thing, I know I'm going to marry you one day, we're not going to be serious or anything like-"

"Get _out_!" I screamed with all the force and fury I possibly could.

I could hear mum's light footsteps as she no doubt came to the top of the stairs. But my blood and skin was hot, I couldn't have been more angry if I wanted to.

"I _hate you, _get_ out_!"

"Nessie what is going on?" Mum's demanding voice called.

I stood up, my vision blurred and tainted red. I felt like I could've killed him. Why would he do that to me after everything? After he knew he was going to marry me, he still was choosing to date, and the girl who tried to kill me no less!

"You are the most unbelievable person I've ever met," I hissed. The blood was flooding my fact, and I couldn't think of anything but him and Leah, _together_.

I swore at him and slapped him with as much force as I could muster

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! That is no way to talk to your…" she paused. Clearly there was no word to even describe what Jacob was to me. "And no swearing in this house." She added, appearing at the doorway.

I took the deepest breath I could, and looked Jacob dead in the eye.

"You're leaving now, and I don't want you to come back. You can forget about us every being together. If you want to date Leah now, just stay with her forever. I won't let you hurt me again." I was surprised by the own calmness of my voice.

"Leah? What?" Mum interrupted. I glanced over at her and she looked confused, but I could see the anger glinting in her eyes, ready to explode.

"Jake already made his decision. He's leaving." I continued in my unnaturally calm voice.

"You are such a strange mix of both your parents," Jake noted, "you light up like a firecracker at the smallest things like your mum, and then you have this crazy, furiously collected thing going on. I think you should relax so we can talk about this."

"I think you should leave my daughter alone, and come and talk to me," mum cut in again, her eyes were narrowed this time, still ready to explode.

"Nessie and I…"

"Nessie is tired, Jacob Black. She needs to rest, and you need to explain a few things to me."

I sat on the bed and closed my eyes, waiting for them to leave. I heard the footsteps as they walked out, and I lay down on my back. The door closed quietly, and I waited for the voices to start.

After ten minutes, I decided that either my ears were playing up or Jacob and my mother were talking very quietly, and eavesdropping was useless. My mind was drifting into unconsciousness then, and I slowly let go of my hold on my surroundings a fell into a very restless sleep.


	9. AN

First I just want to say I'm really sorry! I typed almost the entire chapter, and this is where things start to get interesting (if I do say so myself haha) and where it gets in to my main plotline. So imagine how devestated I was when my computer crashed and I lost it, along with all the other ideas I had typed up for other chapters? So I started again, changing things around a little, and for some completely stupid reason it happened again! I know it just sounds like I'm making excuses, but I'm really sorry. Hopefully I will get the chapter up within the next few hours :)

Would also really love some more reviews :)


	10. Discovery

**So guess what? After retyping up the chapter, and going through my files today, I actually found the original. I'm incredibly irritated, to say the least. So i've mixed my favourite parts from both versions so again, I'm really sorry :)**

_The flowers were in bloom everywhere. The sun was streaming down through the canopy of the trees, lighting up different patches of the wide open space. My whole family were over on one side of the meadow together, hanging out. It was so human, and so nice. And..._

_Jacob. My Jacob. His skin was so warm against mine. Arms wrapped around me in an embrace from behind. The nicest part of it all. _

_It felt so right, so perfect. But strangely too perfect. _

_The whole bright, beautiful picture suddenly turned dark and sinister. Jacob's arms were no longer a loving embrace. They were an iron hold, restraining me. My family weren't sitting together enjoying the afternoon sun. They were staring at me regretfully, almost sadly with their bodies positioned defensively. _

"_Don't hurt them." Jacob growled. Why in the world would I want to hurt my family? _

_I realised then, though, that I had no control over my body. I was struggling against Jake's grip, something I knew I would never, ever do. Nothing would ever make me want to leave his arms. _

"_I won't let you touch them," he snapped. "I don't care how royal you are to them; you're just another murdering bloodsucker to me."_

_I wanted to cry. Why was he talking to me like that? Royal? Murdering bloodsucker?_

_My body wasn't connected to my thoughts though. It tried to surge forward angrily, lashing out at Carlisle, who was standing at the front of the group._

_I wanted to scream out at Jacob, tell him I could never hurt them even if I wanted to, but my body was convincing me otherwise. Why did I want to hurt them?_

_From the corner of my eye, I saw the cloaked figures drifting in the shadows. Aro, Caius and Marcus stood together, the furthest back. The other guards were further forward, but they weren't ready to protect their leaders, they stood casually, watching my display. _

_I let out a feral snarl, then, and suddenly a little grey wolf leaped out, standing in front of _my_ family protecting _them_ from _me_. Her eyes were full of hate, and her own teeth were bared in a snarl. _

"_Leah get out of the way!" Jake shouted out to her. I wanted to turn my head and see his face, but I couldn't. The fear in his voice was obvious though. I desperately wanted to comfort him. _

"_You need to protect him. Please, for me?" Jake said fiercly. Leah barked once, looking torn. _

_Then she bounded over to the edge of the meadow, changing back to human in the shadows. I looked at her, stared really, as she pulled on sports shorts and a sports bra. Her body was slim, but muscled. Her skin was a beautiful rich golden chocolate colour, and her pitch black hair fell to her shoulders, not even the slightes kink or curl in it. She reached into a bush and scooped up a small child, maybe three years old. I looked in shock. He had messy dark hair, and even from this distance I could see his deep brown eyes, the colour and shape so similar to Jacob's. But he couldn't be... _

_It was impossible. There was no way they would ever be that...way together. I glanced down at the hands that were restraining me, and my heart stopped. There was a wedding ring. _

_I looked back up at Leah and the child, whose arms were now stretched out towards us. _

"_Daddy!" He whimpered. _

"_Take him away Leah," Jake growled. "I don't want anything to happen to him."_

"_Be careful," she murmured, and then fled deeper into the shadows. _

_My body broke away from Jacob in that moment of distraction, and suddenly was bolting towards them. I was so close, so, so close..._

_Something unbelieveably heavy rammed into my back and knocked my flat on my stomache. I snarled as I felt the claws dig into my back. _

"_Nessie, Darling, you can do better than this. I know you can. Kill them, tear them all apart!" The voice was barely familiar. The last time I had heard it my body had been quiet young, but I still knew it was Demetri. By his side was another child, also a boy, in a black cloak. _

"_Do you need some help, mum?" The boy teased, eyes dark. _

"_She'll be fine," Demetri laughed. "Son."_

My eyes flew open and I sat straight up, panting.

My son. Demetri...my husband. _Our_ son.

I shivered and jumped off the bed, realizing that it was dark outside. Looking at the clock on my wall, I saw with a shock that it was almost midnight. I wandered up the stairs, hoping Jacob was still around. I could still feel the incredible ache of what he had decided, but the last thing I needed to do was push him away.

"Hi Nessie," Dad's voice called gently. So he was back. Which meant Jacob was more than likely gone.

"Hey."

"You missed dinner. My yummy bolognaise," mum smiled when I got to the living room. Dad was sitting behind her, arm around her shoulder with a book on his lap. I glanced down and realized it was the bible. I raised an eyebrow, but his eyes didn't leave the book. I thought I saw the tiniest hint of a smile on his lips, but I couldn't be sure.

"I'm not that hungry now, sorry…uh…so where's Jake?" I asked, blushing.

Mum gave me a sympathetic look.

"Sorry. He decided it would be best if he stayed away for a while. We have some other issues to deal with, so it's probably a good thing," she tried to sound encouraging, but it didn't work. The images from my dreams were still clear in my mind.

Dad usually tried to stay out of my head when I was asleep, as most of my dreams revolved around me and Jacob together. Even when I was little, I dreamed of being with him. Not in the same way as I dreamed of now, of course, but having him as my playful, protective older brother.

I knew dad had seen every bit of my last dream, though. Or nightmare.

There was a tiny frown on his face. _So did you see…all of it?_

His chin lifted slightly, and I took that as a yes. Dad was very good when it came to respecting my privacy. He never told mum anything of my thoughts or feelings or dreams, unless I had spoken them out loud to him directly.

_Did you tell her?_ I thought.

His head tilted to the side and I smiled.

_I love you daddy. _

To that his eyes just flashed over to me and he winked.

"I guess that's fair enough. Did Carlisle have anything interesting to say?" I went and flopped on the lounge beside them, snuggling into mum's side.

"He said that it's fairly obvious why Nahuel assumed we were related to the new hybrid somehow. There are no other vampires anywhere near us, and there hasn't been for quite some time. Carlisle saw the hybrid, and she's only very young. He has no idea where she has come from or…" dad paused, frowning.

"Or what?" I asked, curious.

"Or why she was with a human man." He said bluntly.

That was a little surprising. It was impossible for a male human to reproduce with a female vampire. I couldn't imagine why a male human was with the hybrid.

"Maybe he's a friend, or a relative who knows about vampires. There are plenty of explanations, I'm sure," mum chided.

"Still, it's unlikely. And you know, if there are more humans who know about vampires, it's even more surprising that the Volturi haven't been involved," dad pointed out. He closed the bible and put it down.

I shuddered at that name, the image of Demetri with our own baby flashing through my mind. Dad winced too.

"Highly unlikely, considering we only just found out about this, and we live so close. Not to mention most other vampires in this world are oblivious to people like Nessie, so even if someone did come across this other hybrid they would barely notice, let alone go to the trouble of going all the way to Volterra," mum stated matter-of-factly.

"That's true. It still seems a little strange though."

"Maybe we could go look for it?" I blurted. Mum's eyes lit up slightly, and I knew she would be on my side. She loved adventure.

"There's no need for that," dad said cautiously. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or mum, but I knew that the caution was directed at both of us. I felt sorry for him sometimes, living in a house with two very strong willed women.

"So what are you reading about dad?" I asked after he picked up the bible again.

"Jesus." He said simply.

I felt both my eyebrows raise, then. I noticed mum's did too.

"I never knew you were so religious," she rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Do you ever like…pray?" I demanded.

One of Dad's tiny smiles flickered on his lips.

"Only very rarely."

"I had no idea," mum said in amazement.

"When was the last time you prayed?" I asked in a similar tone. I couldn't imagine my father on his knees with his hands together asking the Lord to help him. The thought made me chuckle.

Dad's eyes flicked over to meet mine for a moment, and his face went awkward all of a sudden.

"When you started menstruating."

There was a moment of silence, and then mum started laughing.

"Oh, ha ha. You're so funny." I narrowed my eyes playfully.

"I know." Dad smiled again.

We all fell in to a comfortable silence again after that. Mum was half watching the television, but her face looked as though she was preoccupied with other thoughts. Dad continued his quest for gaining divine forgiveness, or whatever it was he was doing, and I just sat. Nothing really went through my mind, I just sat.

"I think we're lonely," mum sighed. Her eyes had gone all big and sad.

"We're together?" Dad said at exactly the same time as me.

"I feel like we need someone else with us in this big house!" She stated, obviously exasperated. "I would like another member of the family."

There was another moment of silence, and this time it lasted for quite a while.

"It's not exactly possible, Bells." Dad held her even tighter and kissed her forehead.

"Not physically, I know, but we could…adopt?" Mum's voice turned pleading. I could see how her face would be very convincing, the sadness on it.

"We can't do that to an innocent child. Even if there was a good reason to turn them…we can't have the Volturi on our backs again if they find out and decide the child is too young, and an older child…I can't imagine they would cope very well."

"I know. But I feel like having another baby…would make us feel more normal, like a normal family," mum reached out her hand and held mine.

"Wouldn't you love a little brother or sister?" She asked.

I couldn't think of anything worse, really. I enjoyed being the only child. The baby of my entire family. The special one, the loved-by-everyone one.

Having another child in the family would most likely just mean that everyone's love for me would lessen. That was something I absolutely did not want, but the look on mum's face was too sad for me to actually say that. No need to seem that selfish.

"I don't know, mum. I can kind of see what dad means…" I mumbled. Dad's eyes were pinned on me, and it was clear that _he_ knew how selfish I was. There was some sympathy there, though.

"I might go ring Jacob or...go back to bed." I frowned, remembering.

"Jake's going to be out of contact for quite a while, Ness."

"All contact? Like no phoning or anything?" I replied sadly. That seemed so…wrong. Despite our arguments and everything, we never stayed out of complete contact for very long. Then again, he'd never told me he was going to be seeing another girl before.

"I'm sorry baby girl," mum said softly.

"I'll see you in the morning," I muttered, stomping back downstairs. I decided then that if Jacob was going to see other girls, although technically there was only one, then I could too. See other boys, though, not girls.

It would be easy for me, practically effortless. A few careless, flirty words would go a long way in the mind of a helpless, testosterone filled teenaged male. Especially for the ones at my school, with their pea brains and huge egos.

"Nessie!" I heard dad call out.

"Stay out of my head, dad. Goodnight!"

I closed the door, feeling somehow like that helped to keep him out of my mind. I slowly began filing through all the mental profiles of the boys at my school. Someone older was most preferable. Someone to top Jacob.

Well as close as I could get to topping him, at least.

My mind was reeling, and I doubted that falling back asleep was really an option. For the rest of the night I tossed and turned, never falling into a comfortable unconsciousness. Occasionally I would drift off to sleep, and then awake with a start a few minutes later.

I finally decided to get out of bed just before it was time for the sun to start peeping over the horizon. Pulling open the curtains, I looked out at Diego, his head down. Even the horse could have a pleasant sleep.

I smiled, though, as a golden glow crept over the trees and the grass, touching his black coat.

My body felt weak after the previous night, and I decided that a shower would probably be the best wake up. There weren't a lot of hunting options nearby.

I undressed and let the steaming hot water rush over my body, fully waking me up. After a few minutes, there was a loud knocking on my door.

"Nessie, it's me. I just wanted to let you know, if you don't want to go to school today I'm going to do some shopping in Port Angeles, if you'd like to come. You could text Erin, or ring her and see if she would like to come along?"

"Yeah sure, I'll give her a call when I get out. Thanks mum," I opened the shower screen and called back.

I continued scrubbing at my skin, and turned the faucets off. Jumping out and toweling myself off, I realized that Erin would see fairly clearly that I wasn't sick if she came with me, and she would probably notice I was not in one of my better moods. She was good at picking up things like that, and I didn't want to have to explain the Jacob situation. She almost definitely wouldn't understand, considering she knew nothing about imprinting, and how Jacob and I _would_ be together someday, or the fact that Leah and Jacob were always inside each other's heads and were exceptionally close now because of it.

It made me cringe, just how well they would have known each other by now. They'd know absolutely everything, feelings, thoughts, dreams, desires. Sickening. The worst part, she would know everything that Jacob knew about me, and my family. Everything Jacob and _I_ had done together, how we feel, or _felt_ about each other, and she'd know exactly what it was she was destroying. Not that it mattered to her anyway. Hey, she seemed to be more than happy to screw the whole werewolf system and do whatever the hell she wanted.

Switching packs to get away from Sam, her nightmare, no problem. Stealing someone destined to be with someone else, big deal. It hurt to know that she knew Jacob better than I did, though. She knew how he felt about everything, knew what he was thinking and feeling. Knew exactly what to say and when to say it, how to make him feel better.

I realized then that I wasn't just jealous of the fact she was taking him away from me. I was jealous that she was a werewolf. That Leah and Jacob were so alike, and so bonded in a way that I never could be with him because I was just not the same. Maybe that was the main point of attraction. They could relate.

Whereas Jake just looked at me and saw a perfect, pretty little world filled with lots of perfect pretty little people. I didn't blame him for disliking what he saw. I hated it with everything inside me, because even though on the outside everything was so perfect, in a world of freaks, I was still the freakiest, most messed up world of all.

I started drying my hair and stared into the mirror, painfully. Why could've I be beautiful and tanned with straight, sleek black hair? Why couldn't I have muscles and strength? Being the distressed damsel was not something I enjoyed. I wanted to be the heroine. I wanted to be Leah.

Once done with drying my hair, I twisted it up into a bun at the back of my head, and changed into some clothes that would definitely make Alice proud. Make up was not something that I generally needed to worry about. I didn't have the perfect skin like everyone else in the family, but it tended to have a kind of airbrushed look about it. Pimples were a rarity for me, I was lucky in that way.

Leah probably got pimples all the time, with all those hormones. I smiled smugly at the thought.

I pulled a handbag out of my cupboard and slipped my phone and purse inside, and walked upstairs.

"Good morning Renesmee. You're up early?" Dad smiled at me. He was still on the lounge, in the same position he had been in last night. Although I noticed the bible was missing.

"Morning dad. Yeah, I couldn't sleep anyway", I tried to keep my tone even.

"Neither could I," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes at him and smiled, walking over to where mum was in the kitchen.

"How many times have I heard that one before?"

"Too many, I'm guessing," mum responded to me with a laugh. I peeped over at what she was up to near the hotplates. She had the fry pan out, and a large cream coloured was in it.

"Pancakes?" I exclaimed, delighted.

"I figured it would cheer you up," mum smiled at me and flipped the pancake on to a plate. I opened the ice cream tub sitting on the counter and scooped some on to the pancake, and squirted maple syrup on top.

Mum wrinkled her nose.

"I wish that I could still enjoy things like that. It smells…not very nice," she laughed.

"Doesn't it look tempting at least, though?" I teased. I knew mum wouldn't give up the life she had for anything, but sometimes I could tell that she missed everyday human things from time to time.

I quickly scoffed down the pancakes, and cleaned up.

"What will you be shopping for today, hmm?" Dad appeared behind mum, then, kissing her neck.

"Clothes, books, anything interesting we find," she shrugged. She tilted her around and kissed him.

"Ew, please, get a room."

Dad wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. I wanted to cringe.

"Okay I think it's time to go now," I hinted again. Mum pulled away then, and grabbed her own handbag off the counter.

"Alright, alright. Let's go," she seemed surprised at my eagerness. She kissed dad goodbye and whispered something to him that I didn't catch.

The car ride was very quiet. I could tell mum was caught up in thoughts of expanding the family, and I was distracted with the idea of Leah and Jake being together…in _that_ way. It made my heart ache.

Getting married... I pictured Sam and Emily's beautiful wedding but with my Jacob and Leah in their places. Doing..._it_. Having children.

Just as that thought ran through my head though, something else popped up. Jacob explaining to me about imprinting, and Sam's theories on it. How once upon a time, before I was born, he and Leah had discussed whether or not she could reproduce. She had thought she couldn't, and Jake had tried to convince her that once she stopped phasing her periods and such would start up again as normal.

I hoped so furiously and desperately that she couldn't. It was selfish and horrible, but she had everything else. I wanted this advatage over her, something I could have with Jacob that she couldn't. Kind of like how Jake had told me he's felt about my mum a long time ago. He had been able to give my mum things Edward couldn't. He still hadn't got her, though, despite that avantage.

We decided not to go to Port Angeles, just to the nearby shopping centre. The golden sun that I had woken up to had not lasted long. Dark thunder clouds were rolling overhead and mum didn't particularly feel like driving a long distance. Clearly she just wanted to pick up some things and get back to dad. She was a bit of a home body.

We found a parking spot fairly easily, not far from the mall.

"Is there anything tbat you'd really like to look for?" Mum asked me as we walked into the complex. It wasn't very crowded, which was good.

"I'd love a new dress." I decided automatically. Nothing worked better at getting the attention of a new guy than a short, pretty dress.

"Sure," mum smiled, and headed towards the nearest clothing store. I was so grateful that it was my father and not my mother that was a mind reader. If she knew my reasons behind wanting a new dress, I was sure to expect a lecture.

I followed her in to the shop, scanning the room casually. Instantly a bright red halter neck dress caught my eye, and I rushed over to the rack.

"This is the one!" I beamed.

The revealing neckline and the short hemline made it a winner for sure.

"The one for what?" Mum asked from behind me, sounding puzzled. I looked at her as she eyed the dress suspiciously.

"Just...the perfect dress, mum. Isn't it awesome?" I could barely contain the excitement bubbling inside me.

"Mhmm. We'll have to see how Edward feels about this one," she snorted. That made me cringe a little. He didn't always approve of my fashion choices.

The sound of a rapidly thudding heart, though, distracted my thoughts. I turned my head, searching for the source. It was a heartbeat similar to my own, but it definitely wasn't coming from me.

"Can you hear that?" I whispered. It wasn't the smartest question. Of course she could hear it. Her hearing was a hundred times better than mine.

"Yes. I just can't see where it's coming from," she muttered, her face looking frustrated.

My own eyes unvolentarily scanned the shop and the area outside. I couldn't even see anyone with a small child though, and I turned back to the dress.

"I need some shoes to match," I told mum, pulling the dress off the rack and holding it against my body. Yes, the red definitely complimented the tone of my skin.

"We need to find this other half vampire. It has to be the same one from Port Angeles," she replied, though. Obviously she was very focused on finding this other child. It didn't really bother me, and there was no way it was as interesting as finding some new clothes to catch a new guy, but still. I could kind of see why it would capture her attention.

The sound was fading then, into all the other heartbeats I could hear, and I was secretly pleased.

"Too bad. We'll have to try again later." I continued browsing through the rack, although my heart was fairly set on the red dress. Buying it was one thing, though. Getting away with wearing it at school was a whole other issue.

Mum didn't reply to that, though, she just whipped out her mobile phone and held it to her ear. I didn't even see her type in the number, she was so quick.

"Hey Alice, can I please talk to Esme?"

Esme? Why would she want to talk to Esme? My adoptive paternal grandmother was one of the most beautiful, sweet, loving people you could ever meet but she was never really a person involved in the main dramas of the Cullen's lives. I mean, Carlisle was obviously the oldest and wisest when it came to most issues, Alice and my dad were useful in any situation for obvious reasons, as well as Jasper, and if it came to a fist fight Emett was one of the first involved and the biggest asset. Rosalie could be fairly influential because of her...appearance, but her personality and fierceness was also useful.

Then there was sweet, motherly Esme. Not to be offensive, but she was really only useful for a shoulder to cry on or encouragement or support. Not a fighter, no notible gifts or talents.

"Hi, Esme," mum's voice dropped to a softer tone. It was the affection voice she always used when speaking to her. "I was just wondering if you would be able to tell me about the hybrid you saw, and who it was with that day? Nessie and I are out shopping, and we've heard a hybrid heartbeat around, and I'd like to get a closer look, but I don't know what I'm looking for. "

There was a long pause, and I could hear the tiny chirping coming from the phone. Mum always became so focused on the things she got curious about. I doubted she would give up on this little mission until she knew everything.

"Thanks Esme, I'll let you know as soon as we find out anything. Bye," with that she hung up.

"That was quick?" I said questioningly.

"She understood we were in a hurry. Come on, I want to find this hybrid," mum's voice was determined. I knew if we found the hybrid she wouldn't give me a chance to come back here and buy the dress, if it was even still here.

"You go ahead that way mum, I'll just buy this and catch up." I held the dress up against my body again, and mum sighed.

"Alright, don't take too long." Mum danced off, and I took the dress to the counter.

The young sales woman wasn't shy in looking me up and down. Her lips pursed.

"Did you want to try this on first?" She sniffed, sounding quite snobby.

I paused for a minute. I knew my size, the dress would fit perfectly. There was really no need to try it on.

"Sure," I gave her my most dazzling smile. I couldn't resist the opportunity to show it off to the snobby girl.

I quickly went and put the dress on, very pleased with what I saw in the mirror. It definitely hugged all the right places of my body, and actually made my practically non-existant boobs look...well, existant.

"Does this look like the right size?" I chirped, walking out of the change room. I tried to keep the smugness off my face as the girl gaped like a fish.

I snorted and walked back into the change room. Putting my old clothes back on, I took the dress up to the counter and paid for it. I didn't bother thanking the girl, and I walked out.

Mum could've headed off in any direction, so I just decided to wander some more. A few shops caught my eye with various clothing garments, although none of them seemed to have anything as good as my flirty red dress.

I was just beginning to get bored when a fast, fluttering heartbeat broke through the normal, dull thudding of the heartbeats of the people around me.

My eyes zeroed in on a tall, pale woman with strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes and freckles. She had a fairly average face, nothing noticeable or outstanding about it, with a man of roughly the same height and also pale skin and light hair beside her. They may have been pale, but I knew there was no way they were vampires. I could hear their hearts loud and clear, and see the colour of their eyes. The child in the woman's arms, though, looked nothing like either of them. She had darker coloured skin and hair, and big brown eyes.

I pulled out my phone as fast as I could, and dialled mum's number. She picked up straight away.

"I've found them." I said lowly.

There was a pause on the other end.

"Are you still near that shop we were in?" She asked finally.

"Fairly close by. Come quickly, I think they're leaving."

She hung up, then, and within about a minute I saw her striding towards me. I could tell by the look on her face something was very wrong. Her eyes looked over the hybrid child briefly, and she looked almost frightened.

I walked forward to meet her.

"Where have you been?" I wondered.

She stared at me for a long moment and it worried me. I desperately wanted to know what was going through her head.

"Following the hybrid I first heard," she whispered. It was a strain for me to hear her.

My heart skipped a beat. What was she saying, that there were two hybrids in the mall?

"You mean the one that Esme saw?" I confirmed, my head spinning. She was quiet again, and I held my breath.

"It didn't match her description..." mum mumbled.

My eyes locked on the little darker skinned child. She was adorable, of course.

"Does that one match the description?" I choked out. I already knew the answer, though. I knew that the child Esme had seen had been a boy, not a girl. That would mean....

No. There way no way it was possible, my mum had to be wrong. That many hybrids couldn't be around the one area.

The 'mother' caught me staring, though, and I blushed.

"Sorry, do I know you?" She asked quietly, with a small smile. I scanned her face. She seemed too innocent.

"No," I tried to return the smile, "I was just caught by surprise, I suppose…your daughter is so beautiful," I added sincerely.

This made the woman beam.

"She is, isn't she? My husband and I adopted her from Italy," she crooned.

"_Italy_," I gasped. My heart felt as though it had completely stopped this time.

"Yes. Well, she isn't Italian obviously. She is actually African American, but she was put into the Italian orphanage by her father, her mother died in childbirth. Poor thing."

_Died in childbirth._

She didn't understand the double meaning behind those words, but I knew.

"Well, she's stunning. Nice talking to you." I turned away from her, and pretended to start walking towards the exit.

"I don't understand," mum hissed to me. Frankly, neither did I.

"Mum...she said Italy. An Italian orphanage. There is no way someone...like me...could've ended up in a real orphanage. Someone would have noticed she wasn't the same as the other kids."

"I know, believe me, I know. It was them. It has to have been them."

"Why? It makes no sense...they are supposed to be the law enforcers, not breakers. Why would they expose everyone like this?" I whispered.

Mum just shook her head.

"What are we going to do?"

"I think we might be going to Italy."


	11. Protectors

_**As I'm sure most people have noticed, it's nearly Christmas. And it also happens to generally be a very busy time of year for everyone, me included :) so enjoy this chapter as it may be the last one before Christmas, possibly even New Year, but I will try my very hardest to get the chapter after this one up because I can't wait to see people's reactions :) I was planning on making this chapter longer and ending with a bit of a cliff hanger in Italy, but since I haven't put a new chapter up in a while I figured it'd be better this way. Also, thankyou everyone for your reviews! I appreciate it so much!**_

"We can't," my father's voice was flat as he spoke those words. We were back in Forks, again. Far away from my friends, and all too close to my enemies. We were at Carlisle and Esme's house, of course, sitting in their lounge room. Everyone's faces were strained.

"Edward is right, it's just not wise," Carlisle agreed solemly.

"We can't just do nothing! We need to know what's going on here!" Mum exploded all of a sudden, shooting up from her seat. I knew this was frustrating her.

"Even if the Volturi are somehow involved in all of this, we have no choice but to do nothing. You don't question the Volturi's authority!" Rosalie cried.

The room was divided on what to do. After mum and I had told dad what we had seen, we had driven straight to Forks to tell the news. Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie all believed that it didn't matter; there was nothing to be done. I agreed with them, to a point. The Volturi were too powerful to challenge, even if they were breaking their own laws.

Emmett, Jasper and Alice were all of course more than prepared to fight against them. They all had gifts to protect them and give them an advantage, though, so I could see why they would be the ones ready to attack. My mum was with them, and dad was torn. He had a very strong sense of justice, but did not want to put any of his family in danger.

"It's about time someone challenged them though," Emmett growled.

"Well it's not about time to get our whole family killed, Emmett," Esme chastised him.

"It doesn't have to be like that," mum insisted.

"There's no other way," Carlisle sighed.

"We need to know what's happening," Jasper pointed out. "It could affect all of us."

Everyone joined in then, and it was impossible to hear anything. There were shouts coming from all over the room.

"It is not our place to get involved."

"Whatever is going on is going to affect the whole vampire world!"

"It's not safe for us to do anything!"

"It's not safe to let whatever is happening continue!"

"We need to think of our own family first!"

"The Volturi might not even be invovled!"

"Oh come on, the woman said Italy for crying out loud! What other vampires would live in Italy that know about hybrids?"

"We need to go to Italy!"

"It's _too_ dangerous!"

"I'm not afraid of them."

"I'm afraid of them hurting you, though," Esme's quiet voice was what finally broke through the noise. It was the first time she had actually spoken out like that, and everyone turned to look at her.

Emmett, who had been the one to say he wasn't afraid, looked at the floor. He cared enough about his mother to not want to hurt her by getting himself hurt.

"What if we didn't challenge them? What if we just went to talk to them about what we've seen, acting like we didn't think it was them?" I suggested weakly. I really had no idea what I was talking about. I just wanted to feel as though I was contributing.

"Aro…," Alice smiled at me sympathetically. That made me feel fairly stupid. How did I not think of that?

I looked over to Carlisle. Edward may have been my father, but Carlisle was the one that everyone turned to when looking for answers. He was the oldest and the wisest. Everyone else suddenly turned to look at him too. We couldn't just sit here talking about this, some decisions needed to be made one way or another.

"I'm prepared to go to Italy…" Carlisle said slowly. I held my breath, waiting. I had a deep longing to go to Italy all of a sudden. There would be others the same as me, people who could understand. I was desperate to see them, to have proof that there were others out there, hopefully tamer than Nahuel. I needed to see that.

Carlisle shot a pained looked at his wife, and then looked back around at everyone else. "I don't think it is the best idea, however. We have managed to stay out of their attention for some time now, and I would prefer for it to be kept that way. You don't ever go looking for the Volturi unless…well…," he coughed quite awkwardly.

Before I even fully had the chance to realise what he was talking about, and feel sad for my dad and what he had gone through, a sense of calm washed over me.

"We don't all have to go?" Rosalie suggested in her tinkling voice.

"I want us to stay together, whichever descision we come to," Carlisle disagreed.

"Carlisle, you know that going is the right thing to do," Dad murmured, staring at his own father figure. That made me feel hopeful. He was switching to our side.

"Not if it will hurt our family!" He replied more strongly.

"This isn't just about us, and you all know it," Alice cut in. Her eyes were blazing, and I knew she wanted to get straight to the point. "This _is_ something that is going to affect the whole vampire world. We can't just sit back and do nothing. Sometimes we need to sacrifice parts of ourselves to protect others as well."

Everyone was staring at her except my father. He was looking at Carlisle, and I wondered what he was thinking.

"What did you see?"

"I'm not going to tell you because it is not crystal clear. I can't see properly with all these other hybrids around; I'm not used to them like I am with Nessie."

"Alice, please. We need to know. Just…tell me, will anyone be hurt if we go to them?" Carlisle sounded upset.

She shook her head.

"Like I said, I can't see properly, but I'm fairly sure we will all be okay," she frowned, "physically."

Everyone was rather quiet after that, but I got the feeling we all knew the inevitable. We had to go to Italy. Had to face the so-called 'royalty'. Everyone else had such high respect for them. Or maybe it was just fear, but either way I felt nothing towards them. They meant nothing to me, it was like they were distant friends of a friend.

Seth, who had been lying in the corner of the room watching, let out a little yelp. Dad's eyes flashed over to him and hardened.

"Tell him he isn't wanted here, Seth."

Before anyone could ask what was going on, Jacob shoved open the door.

"What the hell is going on!" He demanded furiously. His eyes landed on my face, and they softened. I could feel my own eyes start to sting.

"None of your business," Mum snarled.

He stepped towards me, looking torn. I wondered where Leah was.

"It _is_ my business. You can't take her away. Not to that place," he growled. I could see the anger building, and it sparked my own temper. He had no right to care. It was my life, and what I did was my choice.

"We are her parents, and we make the decisions in her life, mongrel. Speaking of decisions, you made yours. Now get out," dad growled back.

"You know what she means to me," Jacob's eyes narrowed, and I choked out a laugh.

"We all know what I mean to you! Nothing! So why are you still here?" I cried out. It felt so unfair for him to be here, flaunted in my face.

"It's not like that…," he whispered.

"I don't care what you think is right or wrong, none of this has anything to do with you. Stay out of it," dad was watching him very intently, clearly reading his thoughts.

"I'm a part of her life too. I _won't let you take her to them_."

"You chose not to be a part of my life. So you get no say in it," I replied bitterly. My eyes had really started to sting, and the tears overflowed and trickled down my cheeks.

"I want to be in your life… I care about you so much," his own eyes were suddenly glistening. My heart felt as though it would rip in two. I had thought that seeing him in pain would comfort me somehow, make me feel as though there was some kind of fairness and justice in the world. It only made me feel worse though, and I wanted to reach out and comfort him.

It didn't change the hurt that I felt, though.

Jasper let out a small groan suddenly, and everyone looked at him.

"Get him out. He's breaking her heart," he shook his head sympathetically.

I started sobbing uncontrollably then. I didn't want to look at him for another minute, but being without him I felt so empty. The world felt so far away as I sunk to the floor and burried my face in my hands. I just wanted to block them all out, block everything out.

"Go and start packing some things everyone. We'll catch the first flight out," I heard Carlisle say quietly. I heard the light footsteps as everyone left the room.

"Don't you dare hurt her even more," was my mother's last words before she followed everyone else upstairs.

Instantly hot arms were around me.

"I didn't want it to be like this," Jacob murmured feverently.

"Too late. It's already like this," I sobbed. I loved him and hated him so much at the same time. As he tilted my head back and pressed his lips against mine, I could already feel my threads of devotion towards him repairing, though. With everything I had I tried to fight it, I was not going to let them be repaired only to be severed again.

I broke off the kiss, to his surprise, and fought back more tears.

"I will _not_ let you hurt me. I told you before and I'll say it again, I'm not going to let you put me through this. If you go through with this with Leah, like you already have pretty much, I won't be waiting for you. It's over forever, right here and now if you choose to be with her, even if it's just a casual thing," I stared at him with determination.

"Regardless of that, you are not going to Italy," he said sharply.

"It doesn't matter what you say, it's not up to you anyway."

"I'm only trying to protect you," he murmured, running his fingers through my hair.

"Why is it you feel the need to protect me from everything but yourself?" I replied quietly. He seemed to pick up on the sadness in my voice.

"I can only protect you from things I understand," he muttered, shaking his head.

"No wonder I can't understand you, if you don't even understand yourself?" I said tenderly, reaching up and twining my fingers through his. I brushed the tears off my cheeks with my free hand.

I couldn't help but love him. It was impossible to feel his warm, soft skin, and look in to his beautiful deep brown eyes and not love him. I couldn't feel a single negative emotion towards him.

Alice and Rosalie came back down the stairs then, carrying suitcases and interrupting my moment.

"Almost time to go. Did you want to pack or would you like me to do it for you?" Alice asked hopefully.

It would have been safest for me to pack my own clothes, I knew, but I was too preoccupied for it to bother me that much. Alice and I had fairly similar fashion tastes anyway, though. Mine were probably a little more skanky, whereas her choices were more 'stylish'.

"Feel free to do my packing for me," I said.

She grinned and danced back up the stairs, and I looked at Jacob. The pain on his face was evident.

"How long will you be gone for? _If_ you go?" He asked.

I bit my lip. I had no idea how long it would take. Hours? Days? Everything seemed to be a bit of a mess, it could take forever to sort out. Jacob's eyes were probing as they scanned my face.

"I'm sorry," I admitted. And I really was. I wanted to go, but at the same time I wanted to stay and work things out with him. I needed to be responsible about it, though. What was more important, the whole vampire world or my relationship with the boy who continually hurt me? I knew the logical answer, but it's just a fact of life that your head and your heart are never in sync.

Everyone started coming down the stairs then.

"I think it's time we headed off, everyone," Carlisle announced.

Jacob's arm tightened around me, and I could feel myself smile. His arms were so strong and protective.

"Why does she need to go?" He asked weakly.

"She's part of our family. We need to all be together to stay safe," Mum replied, sounding quite exhasperated. Jake opened his mouth to speak again but she cut in.

"-And I know what you're going to say, you'll protect her, she's safe with you. Which is exactly what you said last time we let you take care of her," mum's eyes narrowed. "I'm not going to make the same mistake twice."

"Neither would I," he muttered in reponse, pressing his face into my hair.

Alice was the last one to walk out of the room aside from Jacob, mum and I. She had the biggest suitcase, and I prayed that it wasn't supposed to be mine.

"We'll deal with it when we get back. We'll be waiting in the car for you Nessie; you're coming with dad and I in the Volvo."

My heart picked up then. I didn't know what to say to him, or what I should do. Would he try to kiss me? Would I want to kiss him back?

I should my head to get rid of that last though. What a stupid question.

I tried to gather up all the confidence I had though, and stood up, straight and tall. Staring him in the eyes would be the hardest part.

"Like I said, I won't let you hurt me again Jake. I love you so much, but I love myself too," I said strongly, briefly wondering if that sounded too shallow. Ugh. I needed to stay focused.

"And like I said to you, I just need some time before I'm ready to be with you. I love you too," he murmured.

"No. I'm not going to put up with you dating Leah. I know that people say when you love something you've got to let it go, and if it comes back it was meant to be and all that crap, but that isn't me. I didn't really think it was you, either, but apparently I don't know you as well as I though I did. So we'll just wait and see what happens in Italy. Because we could be killed for all we know, and maybe you need to live with the fear that I could be dead before you really figure out what you want." I paused to see his reaction for a brief second.

He looked stunned, and with that, I kissed him quickly and turned to run out the door.

**Would love some more reviews, if I get enough support I'll try to get the next chapter done and up in a few days :) what do you think/would like to happen next?? I already know of course, and it's not going to change haha, but I'd love to hear some opinions :) **

**Merry Christmas everyone! Happy holidays **


	12. Volterra

**I'm loving dragging this out haha! I feel so mean, but with other fanfics I've written I've tended to make them too short and jumped to all the main parts too soon. So I'm trying to avoid that :) anyway, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! :) **

* * *

The only way to describe it was beautiful. It was all so huge and ancient and _beautiful._

"Can I tell Erin we went to Italy?" I asked mum eagerly. I could tell mum didn't feel the same way about Italy, but that was obviously just because her first visit had been under very dark circumstances.

Then again, this visit wasn't exactly just a friendly 'pop in to say hello'. I was trying not to think too hard about the seriousness of the situation. I didn't want to end up like my mother, who was trembling like a leaf in a hurricane.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea," dad's voice was slightly strained. I glanced at mum's face and it matched his tone.

"I need Alice! Where did she go?" She asked frantically.

"She will be back soon, love," dad murmured quietly, pressing his lips to her hair. "She's just with Carlisle and Esme."

"She's going in with them?" Mum's words came out choked, as though her throat was constricted.

"No, no. The plan remains the same. She's just there to warn them when they are getting close, and if possible the outcome of their meeting."

'The plan' was for Carlisle and Esme to go and speak with Aro, Caius and Marcus. Explain to them what we had seen and heard, and to ask them (in the most respectful way possible, apparently) why they were doing it. If they simply chose not to tell us anything about it, which was what _I _was guessing they would do, then we would turn around and go home. If it had've been up to me, and they didn't tell us anything, I would've chosen to rally everyone we knew and invade Volterra. Carlisle was in charge though, naturally, and his first priority was keeping us safe. So obviously the backup plan would not involve violence in any way.

"So explain to me again why we even need to be here if only Carlisle and Esme are going in?" I sighed impatiently.

"Safety in numbers," dad muttered. I could tell he was probably almost as anxious as mum, but wasn't as open in expressing it.

"Will we get to go in at all?" I asked. It sucked to think I had come all this way and would not even get to go inside and see everything. If the outside streets were this beautiful, I could only imagine what the polished insides would be like.

"I don't think Aro would let you get this close and leave again without seeing you, either," he smiled grimly.

I decided not to respond to that. I was sure the fear would set in soon enough on its own, without any encouragement from my father.

"Don't worry, it will. So stick close to Jasper."

I nodded and continued scanning the city.

There wasn't a large amount of people around, but dad had said there probably wouldn't be. It wasn't a particularly popular time of year in Volterra.

"How far away are they from going in?" Mum asked.

"The guards are taking them in now. Alice will be back soon," he kissed her head again. His eyes seemed distant, like he was distracted by something. I knew that face, he was tuned in to someone else's mind.

Sure enough, Alice was back a few minutes later. Her face was smooth, but I could see that something was bothering her. Her eyes looked wrong too.

She exchanged a look with dad that both mum and I noticed.

"Don't even bother trying to hide it," mum warned them both. "What's wrong?"

They exchanged another glance, which made my heart rate kick up a notch.

"It's nothing to worry about," Alice said flippantly. "The Volturi just have a few extra guards that we haven't seen before."

"Are they new, or have you just never met them in person?" Mum still seemed concerned.

"No, they are new. We have met every member of the Volturi guard at least once, well until now. They don't acquire new guardians as easily as you might think."

A low rumbling overhead made us all glance up. It was only then I noticed for the first time the dark thunderclouds storming across the otherwise clear sky. It gave me the chills.

"How many new ones were there?" I asked. Admittedly, I probably wouldn't recognize some of the ones that I_ had_ met anyway. It had been a fair while ago, and I hadn't paid that much attention to them then either.

"New guards?" Emmett piped in then. "This trip is seeming more fun by the minute," he smiled, pleased.

"They aren't anything interesting, trust me," Alice rolled her eyes. "Most of the new guards seem to be quite young. One seems to be younger than Jane and Alec, even. The rest are mainly teenagers or our age, I didn't see any that appeared older than us."

"Hardly a challenge," he scoffed. He stuffed his hands into his pockets. Everyone was so bored. Rosalie had been reading a magazine, and Emmett and Jasper had just been hanging out in the shadows talking.

"I'm curious about the little one you saw…" dad said quietly to Alice. He seemed to be deep in thought. Although, that was nothing out of the ordinary. He tended to be very serious and thoughtful most of the time.

Alice nodded, obviously knowing instantly who he meant.

"Can you guys please explain all of this out loud?" Mum demanded.

"We're worried about one of the new members of the guard in particular. A young, small girl. She can't be any older than eleven or twelve-"

"-You're afraid of a little girl?" Emmett interrupted, snorting. "okay I can see why some of the Volturi are frightening, but a little girl? Really, please?"

"Aren't you afraid of Jane, Emmett?" Jasper asked, raising an eyebrow. I could see he was trying to hold back a smile.

Emmett, on the other hand, shot him a dirty look.

"I'm not afraid of her, but I definitely don't like what she can do."

"Who does?" Dad muttered.

"I know what Emmett means, but we have reasons to be afraid of this one, too." Alice interjected.

"Why? Because she's cute and little?" Emmett chuckled again.

"That's exactly why we should be afraid of her. The Volturi don't keep things because they're cute and little, Emmett." Jasper said slowly. I understood what they meant, then. She must've been special for them to be keeping her. Some kind of incredible gift or ability that made them want to hold on to her.

"I wish we knew about this before we came here," Alice sighed. "It changes a lot."

Everyone's eyes flickered to her face.

"What is it changing?" Jasper reached out to touch her arm.

"The new guards are here protecting…ahh…" she shook her head, frowning.

"Can't see properly?" Mum guessed. Alice nodded.

There was a loud rumble of thunder then, and I sighed.

"This weather is so gross." I pulled the hood up on my jumper, to protect my hair from the rain.

"I think there are more important things to be worrying about," mum said tenderly, but with 'that look' on her face.

"It's alright. We'll be invited inside before it starts to rain," Alice assured me.

"How kind of them," Emmett muttered.

Kind wasn't a word any of us would use to describe the Volturi, ever. The feeling of uncertainty had started to kick in, and I couldn't help but step a little closer to my 'uncle'. I felt safer being closer to him. If anyone was a physical threat to the Volturi, it was him.

"They're coming now." Dad and Alice suddenly said in unison. Both their faces were stony, and they exchanged a glance.

"What? Have Esme and Carlisle even talked to them yet?" Mum asked.

"They got through the first few sentences before Aro stopped them. He wants it explained to us all together."

"Who is coming to get us?" I asked. I wasn't sure if they could read the fear on my face, but I knew dad could read it in my mind. I looked over at him, and his face confirmed it. My fear was replaced by anger.

_I hate this, you know. _

There was no need to explain any further. That was the one good thing about communicating via telepathy, you never needed to explain how you felt or what you meant. Everything was instantly explained, whatever was in your head jumped straight to theirs.

He knew I hated the way he never even tried to stay out. It was completely unfair. Dad thought that it kept me honestly, but that didn't really work seeing as I didn't have a choice. So it wasn't like I was choosing to be open with him.

"This isn't the time to be worried about yourself, Nessie." Dad raised his eyebrow at me.

"Humph."

"I can see why Jacob thinks you're immature. Maybe we should've left you behind?"

I felt my cheeks warm at his comment, and bit my lip.

"Sorry…I'm just…?" I had been about to lie, to say that I was worried. It was no use though, when my dad knew my feelings as well as I did. Ah! Why did my life have to be so freaking abnormal?

The perfection wasn't worth it, I decided then. I would gladly take on the role of the world's worst athlete, musician, artist, whatever. I would accept being average looking, leaning towards the ugly side even. Those things, I could deal with, I could work on. As a human, all you need is some training in the right area and you can become a pro at it. For appearances, some makeup, or if you're really facially challenged, cosmetic surgery can make you look beautiful. Or like a completely different person if that's what you really wanted.

Not even the world's greatest vampire neurosurgeon could keep my dad out of my mind. Not even the best relationship counselor there is could help me get over Jacob. And there was no cosmetic surgeon that could give me my 20's, 30's, 40's and onwards of my life. I would never get to experience sitting on the back porch with my husband in old age and watch our grandchildren play in the yard. Never get to peacefully pass away in my sleep after living a happy and successful life surrounded by the people I loved.

"Not many people see death as a privilege in life," dad said softly.

"Not many people have to live forever."

"I know how you feel. But once things start working out with Jacob, forever won't seem like long enough," he smiled a little, and then turned to mum to talk to her.

"You should be able to see them now." He murmured.

I whipped around, and there moving through the shadows were three figures. I recognized Demetri and Felix because I had seen them before, but the little girl in the middle of the two of them I didn't recognize. I guessed that this was the one the others had been talking about before, and instantly relaxed. She looked the complete opposite of threatening, yet all the others stiffened.

"Ah, the Cullen Clan. How nice to see you all again," Demetri sneered. Looking at his face made me flash back to my dream, and I shuddered.

"Yes, it's a shame we don't catch up more often," Alice replied in a similar tone. "Please, introduce us to your newest family member?"

The little girl smiled from underneath a mass of long, straight blonde hair.

"Hello, my name is Alisa. Please come this way."


	13. Heatbeats

"Oh it is _so_ nice to see you all again." Aro clapped his hands together and grinned. His frighteneing, milky eyes flickered to my face.

"Especially you, young Renesmee. Why, last time I saw you, you were no more than a baby. And now look at you, a beautiful young woman."

"Aro, we didn't come here for you to admire my granddaughter. You know exactly what we are here for, so either you explain or we're going home." Carlisle's voice was harsher than I had ever heard before

Both Aro and Caius seemed surprised.

"I've never known you to be impatient, my old friend," Aro raised his eyebrows.

"I don't think I've been impatient, Aro. I just want to understand."

"And you will, my friend, you all will. But before we get to that part, how long were you all intending to stay?" Aro smiled again.

His face made me feel sick. I didn't want to stay here at all. These people were frightening and crazy.

_Please dad, we can't stay here_. I thought it as hard as I could.

Unfortunately Carlisle was the one calling the shots, and he couldn't read my mind.

"However long we are welcome for, I suppose," he replied.

Shoot. I was hoping he would say just for the day, or a few hours.

"Excellent! Now, Renesmee, you will be requiring a bed to sleep in, is that correct?"

"Uh, yes that is correct," I stammered.

"Such a delightful young girl. Alisa, would you like to show her to the guest room?"

Jane stood beside Aro, evidently trying to decide if it made her feel superior or insulted that Alisa had been asked to show me to the guest room.

"Would you all like guest rooms to retire to for the evenings?" Alisa asked the others politely. Her voice was different from all the others. Most vampire voices were high and clear. Her voice was still rather high, but it was different somehow. Softer, more muted. She probably hadn't gone through puberty, lucky girl. She wasn't missing out on much.

Cramps, bleeding, PMSing…_ ooo sorry dad._

I looked at his face and he was just shaking his head very slightly, and rolled his eyes.

The one good thing about him comstantly being in my head, even if I was thinking about things he would definitely not want to hear, he didn't have a choice, he was stuck there. Sure, he could try to ignore it, but it was like being stuck next to an annoying person on the bus. The kind that just yaps on and on; you could choose not to listen but it was still there.

"Yes please, if you don't mind. Bella and I would appreciate a room with Renesmee."

"That can be arranged," Aro chimed. "Alise, if you will." He motioned for the small girl to lead us out, but Carlisle cleared his throat.

"We didn't come here for the pleasure of your company, Aro."

"And what a pleasure it is," he chuckled, cocking his head to the side.

"Perhaps, but we are here for answers."

"Such impatience, Carlisle. Are you still the same man I once knew?"

Carlisle's eyebrows rose very slightly. The tension was mounting, and it was obvious that we could all feel it. Everyone waited on edge to see his response.

"I'm not so sure I am familiar with the Aro in front of me either, old friend. I never expected you to defy your own laws."

That was the tipping point. The air seemed to instantly be sucked out of the room, but everyone was already holding their breaths so it didn't seem to matter for anyone but me. I was the only one who needed the oxygen.

Everything was balanced on this moment. They knew that we knew, now. If they were going to kill us, I had no doubt that this would be when they would do it.

"That is a very serious accusation." Caius's voice rang out for the first time, eyes flashing.

"What has been going on has made it out to be a very serious situation," Carlisle tried to soften his voice. I was just dumbfounded. Nobody seemed to know what to do or say.

"Perhaps we should enlighten you. I'm sure you would see things differently if you understood." Aro snapped his fingers and Demetri stepped forward.

"Demetri here is very closely involved in the project. The closest of all of us, in fact. I think he would be the best one to give you a tour of the resting room." Aro glanced over at the muscled, blonde guard.

"Rest room as in a toilet?" I blurted, confused.

Aro smiled at me with that weird, creepy look on his face and I flinched.

"Such a delight. I can't imagine where she get's that sense of humor from, though. Anyhow, you will understand very soon my dear." He stood up, and Caius and Marcus stood beside him. Marcus drifted off down a corridor, but the others started in the opposite direction. None of the Cullen's moved, and Aro glanced over his shoulder.

"Come, my friends. There's nothing to be afraid of, we're not going to hurt you."

I tried to conceal my amusement.

_Yet._ I thought directly to dad.

"Now, try not to be overwhelmed when you go in. I know it can seem a little shocking at first, but it's nothing to be alarmed about, honestly," Caius said as we approched a huge metal door. That was enough to make me panic.

We all already knew this whole thing had to do with hybrids, but why a huge metal door? Were they dangerous?

Caius entered a code into a small screen on the door, and it slowly slid open.

"Step inside," he smiled darkly.

There was so much to take in at once, even for my eyes.

The room was nice and warm, and brightly lit. The first thing I noticed was in the center of the room. A big, bubbling spa, and then all around the room were lounges and recliners, with TV's mounted on the walls. There appeared to be massage beds on the other side of the room, and a huge kitchen in the corner. I gasped.

There were at least twelve or thirteen women in the room, either soaking in the spa, watching TV, or sleeping.

I felt my jaw drop. They were _sleeping_.

Hadn't been alive very long, but of all the things I had seen in that short lifetime, this had to have been the most shocking.

All of the women, I counted fifteen total, but there were _thirty two_ heartbeats.

"Oh my God…"

I looked over at mum, who was staring at Aro in shock.

"They are all pregnant?" I asked dumbly, looking back to check that I had seen right. It was more than obvious by their bruised, swelling stomachs though, and stick like body parts in comparison.

He nodded, almost proudly.

"Two of them are carrying twins. We had another host who was carrying triplets, but her body couldn't take the strain and she died, which resulted in the children being born premature. None were developed enough to survive," he added, "but we have very high hopes for Josephine and Hannah. Their bodies seem to be coping so far".

"H-how long have they all been pregnant for?" Mum demanded, still looking stunned stunned.

"A few weeks," Aro still had that proud smile on her face.

"I don't even know what to say…" Esme gasped. The others were all having similar reactions, but I was too focused on the scene in front of me to pay much attention.

A lot of the women looked over at us, most of them looking disinterested but some with slight confusion.

"I need to check on them, if you don't mind," Carlisle stammered. Such a doctor.

"What for?" Demetri frowned.

I shuddered at the sound of his voice. It reminded me too much of my dream.

"Are you…I mean, are they being properly looked after?" Carlisle ran a hand through his blonde hair. His eyes were stressed.

"Look around Carlisle! How could it possibly be any better for them?" Aro smiled smuggly, knowing that none of us could disagree, these women did not seem to be troubled in anyway.

"It could be better if they weren't all pregnant, now could you please explain how and why you did this?"

"It's simple, really. A few male members of the guard gladly offered to partake in our little experiment. Some of them are even planning to change their subjects after the children are born, unlike what Edward and Isabella here did." Aro smiled again.

"So how did some hybrids end up being 'adopted' out to humans?" I was surprised to hear Alice cry out.

"It's all part of a much larger plan, my dear. You can come with me and I'll explain everything if you like, and those of you who would like to have a look around here are also just as welcome…"

The adults discussed it quitely for a moment, and Rosalie, Esme and I agreed we would stay and look around and talk to the women. The others left with Aro, while Caius and Demetri stayed.

"We will see you soon," dad kissed my head before leaving.

"Do you have any hybrid children that have already been born?" Rosalie asked Caius.

"Only a few newborns. Most of the others have already been adopted out to families," he sniffed. He walked over to the spa where four of the pregnant women were relaxing. A tiny little woman with an apron on and dark hair pulled back into a bun scurried over to him, holding a clipboard.

"How are we all feeling, ladies?" Caius shot them a handsome smile. They all smiled warmly in response.

"Not too bad. I can't be bothered getting out of the spa today though," the youngest looking one laughed. She had long black hair that was plastered to her cheeks. "These pair are just getting too heavy," her tone was affectionate as she rubbed her huge belly. I wandered forwards towards them, trying to appear non-threatening.

Even though none of them looked scared, I would've been terrified if I was one of them. No need to freak them out even more.

"Hello, my name is Renesmee," I waved and smiled when I got to the edge of the spa.

The black haired girl waved back.

"Hey, I'm Josie."

"As I'm sure you heard, Josephine is carrying one of our sets of twins. Hannah here is having the other pair; she is due in the next few days."

Hannah nodded briefly. She looked too weak to show much more enthusiasm than that. Glancing around the room, it was obviously she was the sickliest out of everyone. I couldn't imagine how the rest of her looked, submerged in the bubbles of the spa.

"How can you tell when they are due?" Rosalie asked. "Oh, sorry my name is Rosalie." She gave a little wave to the women in the spa. I noticed that other women around the room were paying more attention to us now. None of them were coming any closer, but their eyes were alight with curiousity.

"Well obviously there is no exact way to tell. Just like with normal pregnancies, not all dates will be the same. So we have been scheduling them in and just performing it ourselves. Some of the births have happened before the scheduled dates, but not many."

"Mine will, I can feel it," Hannah smiled wearily.

I noticed then that Hannah was obviously American, unlike Josie who had a distinctly Italian accent. I wondered how she ended up knocked up by a vampire in Italy. How all of these women had, actually. Only a few of them looked truly Italian. Did their families know they were here? Or had they just disappeared without warning?

"We'll see about that." Caius turned back to us.

"So, are you ready to see the rest of the complex?"

"What else is there?" I frowned. From the spa, someone let out a hard laugh. Glancing over, I saw it came from a slightly older looking woman, with short ginger hair.

"What are you, a tourist? I thought these vampires were in on it all?" She glared at me.

"No, they weren't. Although it isn't affecting you at all, so I wouldn't be too concerned about them," Caius rolled his eyes slightly at her.

"Having so many freaks around does concern me, actually. Why can't you just leave us all alone? I never signed up for being a show pony to the rest of these idiots."

Caius stared at her, unflinching, and then glanced down at his clipboard.

"It says here you are due in a week, Natasha. We can move that forward, if you like."

Natasha's eyes widdened and her jaw dropped a little.

"No…I, please don't. I'm sorry…I don't want trouble. I just want this thing out of me, the money in my pocket and a safe flight home," she laughed nervously.

"Hmm. Well you were fully aware of the rules before the whole procedure began. This is not the first time you have spoken up wrongly, either, I believe. Demetri," Caius snapped his fingers, and the man from my nightmare stepped forward.

"No! Please, don't hurt me…I didn't mean in!" Natasha started screaming. Demetri grabbed her and pulled her swiftly out of the water, as though she were just a ragdoll.

He carried her to the other side of the room, and through another metal door, while everyone in the room just watched in shock.

Caius turned back to us and smiled slightly.

"Would you like to come and watch?"


	14. Verità

**I know it's been such a long time coming, and I don't know if anyone is still interested in reading but yeah, here is the next chapter anyway and please let me know if you're still interested in reading this story. I'm not going to bore you with excuses, because there have been so many things that have stopped me from continuing with this but I'm determined to finish haha. This is my third attempt at this chapter, the others or at least different parts of them have been lost due to technical difficulties so if some parts of this chapter don't make a lot of sense that might be why, as I have changed certain things after the first original was lost and I got a bit confused as to what version I was actually going with. **

***** **

We walked down the long hallway, following Demetri and Caius. As we walked, I noticed the temperature got colder the closer we got to the end of the hallway. I wasn't sure exactly why it got colder, or what it meant, but I didn't like it.

When we reached the next big metal door, Demetri swiped a strange bracelet on his arm over a small screen, and the door opened and he walked straight in with Natasha, and Caius stopped. His eyes were alight with excitement as he looked us over, and clasped his hands together.

"Now I'm hoping you all have enough self control to be in the room during this procedure, otherwise I will be forced to remove you by whatever means necessary."

With that he pushed open the door effortlessly, and we walked into the room. I shivered instantly. The walls were all dull metal, too scratched and dented to have any shine left. Long, dull lights also hung from chains in the roof over rows of long metal benches. Each bench had a basin at the end of it, and a railing with a few towels hanging off it.

Natasha was being chained down by her wrists and ankles as we went in, with a towel propped under her head, and her eyes were flashing wildly around the room.

"What are you doing? What are you doing to me!?" She screeched horribly, slamming her palms down on the bench.

"Helping you deliver your baby," Demetri's voice was cold. He tore off her clothes with the slightest of tugs, leaving her totally naked. Fat tears started rolling down her face, and she sobbed.

"Please don't hurt me, please. I'm sorry. Take the baby and I will leave, I promise! You will never see me again!" Her pleading made me cringe.

Then suddenly, she let out a head shattering scream and huge black blood stain formed under the skin on her stomach, spreading all over as a small hand tore through, following by a foot. Blood trickled down her side, rapidly pooling around her on the bench and beginning to drip over the sides and splash down on the floor. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her whole body began to convulse as the skin on her stomach was torn apart from the inside.

My head started spinning, and then everything faded to black.

***

I woke up confused, with a bright light shining in my eyes, staring at a dull and ugly looking ceiling. I had no clue how I had ended up on the floor, but Esme was cradling my head on her lap.

"What…happened?" I mumbled. There was loud ringing in my ears, and a dull aching in the back of my head.

"You passed out when the baby was born, sweetheart. You're okay," Esme stroked my hair softly. I looked around, still feeling confused. Natasha was still on one of the benches, where I last remembered her being, but I let out a tiny cry when I saw her body. She was bloodied and bruised, with a big hole in the centre of her stomach, and other small holes randomly around it. She was dead, her hands and ankles were still chained down to the bench. There was blood everywhere, and I looked away.

Rosalie was standing a few metres away, near another bench. There was a small baby on it, it's eyes wide and searching. I noticed it was a boy.

"Why do you do it? What does your wife think of the fact you do it with other women?" Rose asked, frowning. I wasn't sure what she was talking about, but I tuned in as I slowly sat up.

"We need more children, simple. Not all of the males around here contribute, and that is their own personal choice. If they choose not to, though, they aren't thought of as highly as the rest of us. And my wife understands my duty to our leaders" Demetri said, and walked over to where Natasha's body lay blood drenched and cold.

"That's the only reason?" Rosalie asked skeptically, eyes flicking over to the body. I didn't bother following her gaze, for fear I would throw up.

"Well no, we get rewarded in other ways," he said slowly, throwing a sheet over the body. Blood soaked through it from beneath.

"Rewarded how?" I frowned. What could possibly be of any value to them? Money was worthless, they had everything they needed.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Esme asked, concern showing in her voice. I nodded quickly, listening for Demetri's answer.

"We have highly trained doctors and nurses here, some of the world's best. They make it possible to do things you couldn't even imagine," Demetri paused. "Aro and Caius are gracious enough to allow us access to them."

That only confused me even more. Vampires couldn't get sick that we knew of. So why would they need access to doctors?

"Demetri is expecting his second child with his wife very soon," I noticed Caius for the first time, scribbling away on his clipboard again. He sounded bored.

"How is that possible?" Esme gasped. Her wide golden eyes were locked on his face. She stood up, and I quickly jumped up beside her. My head spun a little, but otherwise I was okay.

"It's quite simple, really. If the baby is removed early enough and safely enough, it's only a matter of cleaning the womb of the protective venom and stitching the woman back up again. No venom needed," he laughed.

We exchanged glances. I wondered if it worked every time.

"How old is your firstborn?" Esme asked Demetri.

"Physically, she's about two." He said, stonefaced.

We all turned at the sound of footsteps, then, and Aro came throught the door with my family close behind him.

Dad looked at me before anyone else, and I knew he would have already seen everything through my eyes. Too bad _I_ couldn't remember. Mum looked to me too, her eyes wide with concern. I shook my head the tiniest bit, telling her we would talk later.

"Ohh look at him!" Alice cooed, seeing the child for the first time.

Jasper, who was standing beside her, barely noticed him. His eyes were on the lifeless body, now shrouded by a blanket, on the table. There was no draw to the blood, though. It was cold, and Natasha's heart was no longer beating. There was nothing tempting about that.

Carlisle walked over to the bench, lifting up the blanket to peek underneath.

"Finished your meeting?" Caius called to Aro, who was peering down at the baby that Rose was holding.

"Yes, Edward told us the latest baby had arrived, and I just could not wait I'm afraid. May I?" Aro held out his arms, and Rosalie handed the baby over, wrapped in the bloodied blanket. Aro pulled that off and tossed it to Demetri.

"Find a nurse to dispose of the towels. Demetri, remove the…waste," Aro wrinkled his nose. I realised that by 'waste' he meant Natasha. I thought it was a waste too. Not the same rubbish kind that they meant, but a waste of human life.

Demetri nodded once, and turned to scoop the body up. A hand slipped out from under the sheet, and a tiny, shocked sob escaped my lips. I turned my eyes back to the small child and tried to think of an excuse for why it wasn't a waste.

Aro lifted the baby into the air, moving his head from one side to the other.

"Mm, not bad. Well proportioned. Any genetic flaws you have noticed?" He looked over to Caius.

"It doesn't seem so. We'll need to get him to the lab to study him further, though. I'm interested to see what gifts we might get from him, I think there is potential."

I shivered at the idea of that innocent little person, being _studied_ in a lab. He needed to be cuddled and loved and nurtured. Not studied.

"Will he be adopted out?" Rosalie asked, hope staining her voice.

"It doesn't work that way Rose," Emmett stepped to her said, murmuring quietly.

She stared up at his face, searching.

"What do you mean it doesn't work that way?" She frowned.

"There are different categories of babies. Some are for adopting out, other's are just for studies and tests." Emmett replied quietly, winding his arm around her waste.

"Don't forget our extra special babies, like this delightful child. They are taken in as members as the guard when they are older," Aro smiled.

"And the test babies are what, just left to grow up in labs?" Rose frowned.

"Of course not. They grow up in the small community we have built for them, until they are ready to go out into the world themselves," Aro smiled.

"What is so special about this baby?" I asked, a little confused still.

"Demetri is his father, of course," Caius rolled his eyes.

"Can you please give us a quick summary of your meeting? Why exactly are you doing all this?" Esme asked softly but fiercly.

Aro and Caius exchanged a look, but didn't speak.

Mum came to my side then, and wound her arm around me.

"Dad told me you passed out honey. What happened?" Her face was sympathetic, and she cupped her hand against my cheek. The coolness of it made me relax slightly.

"I really don't know. All I remember…is walking down this long dark hallway. And Caius had this bracelet he swiped, and this electronic door opened...and they put Natasha on a bench…I don't remember anything else," I had to lie to her. There was no way to describe the event without it sounding totally horrifying.

"Maybe we should take you to lie down?" She frowned.

"Oh, not yet. There is still so much more to show you!" Aro clapped his hands together and grinned.

I wasn't sure how I felt about that, and I looked up at mum.

"I don't really know if Nessie is up to it…" she muttered in a tone I knew all too well. It was the voice she used when she was trying to lie. Badly, of course.

"The rest of the tour is much less disturbing, I assure you," Aro smiled at me gently. It made a spark of anger flare up inside of me. The entire thing was pretty disturbing, really. I just hoped none of what had happened in this room would remain in my mind too long. The outcome of the process was on the bench; the blood was everywhere, along with shreds of human flesh.

It made me cringe.

"So what else did you have planned to show us today, Aro?" Carlisle asked in a monotone voice. I watched his face carefully, and although I had never seen a vampire look exhausted before, he certaintly seemed that way now.

So did some of the others, when I really looked at them. I doubted they were physically exhausted, but like me were probably drained emotionally and mentally. There had been so much to take in for just one day. It felt like it had been going on for weeks.

"I would like to show you the small community we have set up for our test children. They all stay in one wing of the castle, but they lead fairly normal lives. Would you all like to follow me?" Aro turned and walked out the way I remembered coming through to this dark room, and we all followed behind him.

"Normal by whose standards?" Emett muttered.

"Guess it's as normal as you can get with the kind of lives we all lead," Jasper rolled his eyes in agreement.

I wondered exactly how old all the other hybrids would be. There had to be at least a few who were close to my age? I wasn't sure I would be able to handle living in a little 'community' of other kids. It was bad enough putting up with the idiots at school, and they were _humans_. Nowhere near as annoying as the likes of Nahuel, although I was sure not all hyrbids would be like him.

Nahuel. That was someone I hadn't thought of in a while. I wondered what ever happened to him. Hopefully he was back in the Amazon or something along those lines. The world of vampires and hybrids was filling up quickly.

Thinking of Nahuel, though, made me think of Jacob. Where was he? What was he doing? Staying away from Leah, hopefully. I thought I had left enough of an impression on Jake with my farewell to make him seriously consider leaving the situation with her alone. And I hoped _she_ had the decency to keep her claws out of him (literally) while I was gone. Although I knew the latter was almost impossible. Crazy bitch that she was, who knew what she'd do next.

Mum reached out and grasped my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm fine mum, honestly," I assured her. She looked at me for a moment, seeming unsure, and nodded.

Aro lead us back out through the spa, and the women looked towards our group in awe.

I looked behind me, and saw that Rose was holding the child. I smiled when I looked at her face; it was absolutely _glowing_. I looked at the baby more closely then. It had very wide, brilliant green eyes, and fine dark blonde hair. Rose had him in a clean blanket, but his arms weren't wrapped up, and I saw a black band around his little wrist, with a glowing red rectangle on the bottom.

All the women in the room had their eyes locked on the child in amazement, although some of them looked a little concerned. Where was Natasha? Why wasn't she with her baby?

"We have welcomed a bouncing baby boy to our program here, ladies. He is very healthy, as is Natasha. She is recovering as we speak. She has, however, decided that she would not like to go through with the transformation and has therefore lost the opportunity to keep her child. She will be returning back to her old home once she is well, and it is unlikely you will see her again I am afraid."

I had to restrain my jaw from dropping open. What was he talking about? Natasha was dead! They could obviously have saved her either through transformation or medical means, but they hadn't done either. They had intended for her to die.

A hushed murmur buzzed around the room.

Everyone was clearly thrilled with the new baby, and not one of their faces looked unsure or questioning of what Aro had said. The young girl, Alisa, was scanning the room, her wide eyes glazed the way Alice's sometimes looked when she had a vision.

"Do you know what she does?" I whispered, nodding towards the child.

"Aro didn't say. She's very unique, isn't she?" Mum murmured.

I stared at her for a moment, unsure. She was so strange looking. It was judgemental of me, but the way she looked just made me suspicious. There was something too innocent about it. Her perfectly uncreased, delicate pink, lacey dress was free from the tinest spot or stain, and her little ballet shoes and stockings matched perfectly, with a silk bow in her hair to top it off.

"I don't like her." I replied quietly, frowning. I wanted to know why her eyes had that look in them, what she was seeing or learning when she scanned over the people in the room.

"You don't even know her?" Mum frowned slightly, still watching Alisa.

"That's why I don't like her, or trust her," my nose wrinkled, and I turned to talk to dad.

"Do you have any idea what she does?" I whispered.

"Just…wait…" his eyes were locked on her curiously, working out her mind.

I sighed in frustration. I didn't like not knowing things, so I tuned in to Caius and Aro's whispered conversation. They were talking in Italian, which made it slightly harder to pick up on what they were saying. The word'verità' came up a number of times, and happened to be one of the words I did not recognise.

"What does verità mean, Carlisle?" I whispered to him, knowing he would be the most likely to know. He turned to me, startled, obviously pulled from his train of thought.

"It means truth, why?" He asked, glancing towards Aro and Caius. His eyes flickered back to me, and I nodded my head slightly. He seemed to tune into their conversation then also, while others around the room buzzed.

I listened in to some of the conversations, but none seemed very interesting. I heard Josie, the young Italian carrying twins, complaining lightly to one of the nurses about the children moving around a lot.

She seemed so laid back and care free, it seemed like she had been there her whole life. I watched her for ten more minutes, while everyone in the big room mingled and relaxed in the water and cooed over the new baby. I noticed Rose barely let him out of her arms though, and it made me smile.

After a while longer, Aro and Caius came back to us so we could continue with the tour. They led us out of the spa room, and through a series of hallways that required a swipe of an armband to pass through.

"What are the bands for?" Carlisle chatted to Aro as we walked along.

"Ah they are a new development, my friend. I'm afraid we needed to upgrade our security with all our new inhabitants wandering around."

"Why do they have different coloured glowing strips?"

"Different colours allowed different security access. Caius, Marcus and I, along with our wives and main guards such as Demetri and Felix have white strips, allowing us in all areas. Green strips are one level below, which is what Jane and Alec have, then blue for our lowest level of guards which is what Alisa is at the moment. Red strips are found on hybrid babies and young children, such as this boy here, and then yellow for the older hybrids who are allowed to wander more freely. We also have totally black bands for human visitors and…prisoners. Black band prevent the wearer from passing through any doorway, so they must be accompanied by someone else to go anywhere."

It took me a moment to process all that.

"It sounds very complicated," Esme frowned.

"Explained like that, yes," Aro laughed, "but in reality it is quite simple."

The next doorway that we came to, Aro did a demonstration.

"See how the screen here is yellow? It means that someone must have a mininum of a yellow band to be granted access." He swiped the baby's band over the screen, and it flashed red for a few moments and then went back to yellow.

Aro then swiped his band over the screen and the door opened.

He smiled at us then, and spread his arms.

"Time to meet the other hybrids."


End file.
